A Castle In your Eyes
by ShadowStar666
Summary: Kagome and her family go to Japan to get in touch with their homeland. Tragity stikes though, leaving Kagome to venture out into the forest to find a great healer, Inuyasha. The question is can she heal the healers heart, or will the ones she loves die? r
1. Bloodied hands

Okay, this is my first, R rated fic. I guaranty this is not, I repeat NOT for the young peoples! Any ways! I hope you enjoy this fic. It is my second story now, so I think I am a pretty okay writer. This is inspired by a real good book called Lord of Mists, by Desiree Lindsey. Little people should not read! This fic doesnt follow Miss. Lindseys plot all the way, in fact it just really has a ruff edge where my own ideas really give a twist. I changed a lot of it even the year a bit, but I still like to give the main credic to her plot. Any ways...

I consider it a serious fic, yes there might be funny parts because I like funny, but this is a serious love, and might have lemons in it, so if you dont like them there is always the back button. For those who have not already left, I hope you enjoy. If you do, check out my other fic! Well, on with it, A Castle Through Your Eyes. I hope you like!

Declaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the main plot of Desiree Lindsey. I wish I did, though. They go so well together!

Chapter 1 Bloodied Hands

It was the year 1812. The land was still young in the developing Japan. Villages were finally coming to peace with the outside world and their people were grown use to the demons and hanyou's that had pledged their lands before the first leaf was crushed by human. The village close to the docks was buzzing with people running about trying to get food for their tables tonight or the young playing in the puddles of the recent rain. Yet among the village a young woman sat weeping in a now closed tavern, that held only three people in it. Kagome Higurashi was sitting by her father's side, holding his cold hand whimpering, as her elder brother, Miroku, paced back and forth worried. Their father, Mr. Higurashi, barley breathed in the oxygen needed to keep his lungs moving. The bullet in his chest making it difficult, mayhap collapsed one of his lungs, and his blood soaking through the material trying to keep it bound, staining not only his daughter's beautiful gown from New York, but the wooden boards that substituted as a futon for now.

"Hold on, Father! Please hold on." Kagome whispered. Her tears and whispers of hurt caused Miroku to look up from his pacing to his little sister. She had dark black hair that was unbound across her shoulders and soft white skin that could out match the snow. Eyes once with enough light to shine as the moon, were now dark as any alley and even still, her beauty was set in stone. He knew that many young men would be fight for her hand out in the open of society if she was an only child of the family fortune. Alas, she was the youngest out of her and her four brothers. The eldest was Sesshomaru, an adopt child from their Father's second marriage that didn't result in any children since the woman had dissapeared it had seemed when they were younger. Mr.Higurashi heart broken again, still took in care of the full demon from his lost lover's last mate,and he would consider him son. Sesshomaru knew that the human was not his real father but regarded him as such and only showed the out-most respect and took care of his 'step' siblings.

The next two were the twins who, even though they were around 24 years of age, were still tricksters and trouble makers. Souta and Kohaku, what a pair. Even though the two weren't identical twins you still caught yourself calling one the other. They were the eldest from their Father's first wife who passed on berthing Kagome. Even if they did more games then work, they still knew when to a do a job right and had their serious moments. Like when Sesshomaru heard news of his mother's death, instead of making fun of the woman Sesshomaru had hardly known, they helped Sesshomaru with the arrangements when their father was overseas on business.

Then there was Miroku. In his early twenties and happily married, he had a gift for being a pervert but a heart of gold when there was a great need. Miroku and his little sister were the closest in age and looked out for one another. When one had been hurt the other was putting on the bandage and when one did a prank, you knew who the other culprit was. They could sometimes even have Kohaku and Souta running for their money. Miroku had married Kagome's best fun and had even owed his marriage to his little sister. She had introduced them and had made Sango look past his bad habits and see how sincere he really was. Now, the one who he was most close to was deciding to off alone, to leave him behind on a dangerous mission that he could only hope to keep her from.

"I dont want you going Kagome. You don't know this land! The priestess will be here soon. We only need to keep him alive for that long." Miroku said. Kagome looked into her brothers violet eyes without turning hers away.The stains that were once on her face from the tears had longed disappeared as they had begun to fight.

"I must leave. Father needs me, I am the only one that can go as Jaken said. He said that only women are allowed to enter the forest of Inuyasha, and so unless there is something you need to tell me, I am the only one that can go." Kagome said lifting herself to wobbling legs to stand proud just as any other Higurashi would do. Her face had smears of blood from where she had wiped the sweat from her face and her dress looked like it had been soaked in blood all over. Yet she did look proud and was standing on her two feet with now little sway. Their family originated from this land, and yet had not been their for over a century. They were very wealthy and had many trades in America and Africa where the family had been living. As soon as Kagome found that her familys birth was right here, she insisted on venturing with her family to start a trade here and find old friends or even lost family. It was also her that had gotten them into this mess and she felt responsible for getting them out. "You know that I am the only one who can go. Sango, as much as I wish to have her go, is not to come with me. She is with child and it would be to be a risk as well as putting you emotions through hell. Admit Miroku, I am the only one who has a chance in saving our Father. Please trust me with this task. I will not fail." Kagome begged.

She had taken her ice cold, bloodied hands into his warmer and larger ones. Miroku looked into her hopeful, but dark-filled, eyes. They had never been far apart, even when he married. Sango had wished to stay as near as he and they had ended up living in the Hirgurashi mansion.

"Kagome-" Miroku started but was interrupted by a little demon who scurried in with his staff. He was short with big eyes and looked like a toad almost at first, his skin an eerie green/gray color. Kagome embraced her brother though any way, taking in what comfort she would need for the long journey ahead.

"You will have to be the one who holds back Sesshomaru, Sota, and Kohaku from looking for me. Please, trust me." Kagome pleaded. It took much effort for him to let go of his little sister. They both knew that he was going to get a beating for this, but Sango -Miroku's wife- would do all she could to protect him. Miroku nodded with a heavy heart and let his little sister go. He turned and gave her riding clothes that he had lent her and turned his back. He eyed the green thing to get out of the tavern for privacy. The creature just gave a disgusted look and left the building. He heard the shifting of clothes as her dress dropped and the new clothing was being put on.

When she had finished she hugged him again. Miroku took the advantage to memorize everything about the young women of 19 who was about leave his sight, not knowing when he would ever see the star's kiss in those shading eyes once more. The way her soft hair flowed even though it had been touched by droplets of blood and how much shorter she seemed in the riding boots that luckily were made just for her. She pulled from him and gave him a small reassuring smile and let him go. Kagome went to her father once more quickly. None of her brothers were as close to him as she was. The only man besides her Miroku, could she speak to or go to in trouble. She was her daddy's one and only little girl no matter how big she got. "Hold on" Kagome begged with all her heart. 'Wait for me Father, I will not leave to have your death on my hands.' Kagome looked at her father who was so pale and seemed so lifeless. Memories of the past few hours flooded through her mind, forcing her to look back on what had happened.

_Flash back_

_The siblings and their father all sat down comfortably in the tavern. It was small but in a warm way. All was quiet if you pushed past the sounds of drunken men and women around with loud laughter and whistles. They had been talking about what they were going to see, a talk of hope to finding their old family shrine and grounds when a youkai male, whose face was covered with a piece of cloth, came into their view. They just ignored him with no though and talked. The quite family did not see him again until it was to late. The tall, muscular youkai came up to Kagome, put a clawed hand into her dress and squeezed her breast, making her scream in shock and embarrassment. _

_Sesshomaru the oldest demon brother, was quickly over at her side, readying himself to punch the man who had touched his sister. Before he could rip the male into pieces, the youkia blew away in a flash, running with the wind of a tornado, surrounding him. Their was a shot of thunder as a bullet scraped past Kagomes frightened face and into her fathers chest. The small, silver pointed metal made its mark, clawing and biting its way into his flesh. Kagome turned with tears already being to shed, jumped to follow her father's falling side, taking hold of his hand. Her twin brothers Souta and Kohaku ran in search for the towns healer. Sesshomaru went to track that youkai who made his father bleed. Miroku hurried to get bandages and calm his sister down. The other occupients in the room went to help or leave with a guilty mind._

_The bleeding would not stop and Sesshomaru tried to do what he could with his power when he returned with a sour face without his prey, angry at the youkai for having such fast legs. His human father would not be avenged this night, but hopefully with a priestess, he would see more days. Miroku was speaking all the prayers he knew when a small youkai, named Jaken, came in after hearing the commotion. Seeing the human in distress, he told them of a healer that lived deep in the forest of Inuyasha, but only women were allowed to go past the river into the heart of its forest. The priestess of the village was currently unavailiable because of fire outside of town where children had been greatly injured from it. Hearing this, Sesshomaru left again to help them to hurry things along and get the woman. After he had gone, Kagome agreed quickly to go into the forest with the hope of finding a healer and asked the toad to get horses. He left with a quick bow. Kagome wiped her tears away and turned to her brother. That is when they had their fight on whether or not Kagome was going into the forest._

_End of flash back_

Kagome kissed her father's cheek once more. She was going to make things right. She got them here and by Kamii she was going to get them out of it. She was going to be strong. She stood with one more grip of her father's hand. With one last look to her brother for confidence, Kagome walked through the door into the dark night towards her adventure with one thought on her mind.

'Wait for me Father, please wait for me.'

666666666

Well, how was that for a first chapter. I bet there are going to be questions so please read and review! I welcome all the reviews, the good and the bad! Ja mata!

ShadowStar666


	2. A brief Glimpse of Angels

Thanks for the reviews! Any way, here is your next chapter! I hope you like!

Chapter 2 A Brief glimpse of Angels

Kagome settled herself on her horse, Kago. It was a female, large painted horse, beautiful and pleasing to her. She was very muscular for her age, but was very gentle and did not fret at Kagome's touch. With a small nudge, Kagome led her new horse to follow Jaken. She did not dare look back at the brother watching her leave, knowing that if she did her tears now falling on her cheeks would be found which would drag him along with her at the risk of his life. Kagome followed the toad youkai into the sea of forest to which her journey would begin.

In the dark

It was very quiet and very cold. The small jacket the young women wore, was not fitting enough for the chill of the air. She consistently rubbed her arms to keep the circulation flowing in her arms only making it a bit of a struggle to stay on her horse. Kagome had tried to make conversation with her companion but all he would do was nod or say 'yes' or 'no'. The crickets were the talk able ones. She decided to give up and listen to forest. It was frightening. The shift in the tree as the cool wind blew, the invisible owls hoot, it was starting to get to her after awhile. She swore that she heard a wolf howl in the near distance. She stared at the bright moon that hung in the sky, remembering what her past life had been to take her mind off of the creatures that were near.

666

_Flashback_

_On the balcony of her home. Her first love found his way to be the first to touch on her body. The man who she swore never to have his name echo in her life again, who had placed himself into her heart for the few short months. He had drugged her mind with passionate kisses, begging her to trust him, giving him access into her heart where she never had known had beat there. Her body reacting in ways she never knew possible, but yet in some ways remarkable. She allowed it, but as she found out, had been tricked. Luckily enough before going too far and loosing her purity, her head cleared as all he had spoken of was the wealth her family owned. How that she would make the perfect little wife and that he would always take care of everything. All she needed to do was take care of the children. That had messed with the mood and earned her anger._

_When Sesshomaru found out that his little sister -whom he loved very much- was used, well to say the least, Kagome never heard of the man again. After that she swore not to allow any man to have her unless she made the move which right now, was highly unlikely. Love was the only way to her heart and even then it seemed like a fairy tale of dreams._

_End of flashback_

Kagome laughed out loud at the memory, earning a look from Jaken. She blushed, pulling her jacket in a death clench, in her fist. She looked around to where they were, surprised that they were not moving. Jaken had stopped and was looking forward for something. Then before Kagome knew it he was turning around.

"Wait, where are you going?" Kagome asked, frightened that her guide was leaving. Without looking behind him he kept going.

"I be off, Lady Higurashi. I am not permitted to enter any further. This is where I take my leave, and not my life. You keep the moon in front of ye'self and ye will find the castle of Four Souls. There you will find your healer." He said no more and was almost out of sight before Kagome screamed.

"My brother shall have you killed for this you know!" He did not stop as if not to have heard her. The horse and rider traveled on leaving Kagome to look at the her path before her. A gentle stream was her first challenge, then a walk through the forest. Summing up courage she never thought possible, Kagome held her head up high and led Kago through the cold water. Luckily for her, only the edges of her pants were wet. 'You can do this, Kagome! Just a walk on water, or rather through it! You can do this, they are counting on you.' she thought. Though it was a small stream it seemed to go on forever. She was pleased at herself when she made it through her first task alone leaving the water and onto the banks, staring at the haunting looks of wilderness. One part done, a few hundred to do.

666

Miroku was pacing again, this time driving his wife Sango crazed. "Miroku please, you are going to make me sick!" Nothing. "Miroku, you child is really making me queezy with you moving that way." The man didn't even flinch. "Stop, or I will aim!" That made the tall, black haired man stop in his tracks and went to her. Checking to make sure she wasnt running a fever, or if she was straining herself, he made himself a bit useful. Finding nothing wrong, he sat by her side on her bed. Sango sighed. "She will be okay. She is one of the strongest women I know, even stronger and stubborn as some men. She will be back." She said taking his cold yet, bloodstained hand into her own. He had not been able to clean himself, he wouldn't leave her side now that Kagome was gone. He was in a trance.

"Sango, I know. I just can't help but distrust that damned Jaken. I don't trust demons well," Sango gave him a look. "Besides Sesshomaru, he's my brother. I just don't think Kagome is really safe with this guy and she is just blind right now. His tong lies. I can't help but worry." Sango laid back into her pillow. Miroku, though usually could be kept down with a slap to the face, was more protective then she was used to, so the slapping she gave her husband had no effect. Sango had to resort to pouting, which she hadnt done since she was little. The trip over on the ship was hell for her, even though Miroku did everything to make he as comfortable as possible. She had wanted to come along even when her father-in-law insisted she stay home. She was stubborn. When they had arrived in Japan, it was a nightmare not being able to walk around as much, with a purple dog following her around everywhere. "Sango, I--"

"DON'T PLEASE L-LORD SESSHOMARU!" A yelling came from the street. Sango wobbled at first to her legs and with Miroku's help, they got to the window where they could see the angered dog demon. Sesshomaru had the toad like demon in his claws.

"Tell me where my sister is, you filthy lying vermin. Your throat shall be ripped from your being if your tong is tied." He said calmly. The toad squealed. "Talk you piece of filth." Sesshomaru opened his hands, allowing the poison to slowly and painfully enter into his victim's body from a small cut. The creature squealed in pain. Sesshomaru wasn't affect by the squirming but payed close attenchin to him, waiting.

Miroku felt Sango flinch from the squealing. When they had been in some training, Sesshomaru could be quite dangerous. He once almost blinded Sango when he lost his sense of control. No one had thought that possible but Sesshomaru had been going through some frustrations and that would explain the loss of since when he had been training Sango in the methods of her fathers people. Still though, Sango could feel that pain when she traced the two scars that were barley visible next to her eyes. Miroku though had no sympathies for the little demon. He held information about his sister, and that was enough to hold him from killing that creature. The thing screamed again, making Miroku focus his attentions to the scene before them.

"I SHALL NOT TELL YOU! Either way I shall die, so I die by your hand and not by that of my master's!" the thing screamed. He grabbed Sesshomaru's surprised hand and threw it into his neck, beheading himself. Sesshomaru let the blood fall from his hand after dropping the body. He looked up at Miroku who held his wife up against his chest, with a look of concern in his eyes, that showed how much they should all worry about their sister. Miroku knew that if Sesshomaru was worried, then the hope of finding his little sister would be like finding a diamond in a pile of white gems.

666

A man with a cape of black followed his old tracks around his forested lands. The forest being that of Inuyasha. His companion, a small she-wolf, named Kagura, was by his side looking in every direction waiting for something to happen. It was time for his normal patrols around his lands in the late evening. The world that he knew, was protect with his wolves, his strength and his bow. Inuyasha walked, listening for the unusual sounds that may or may not be there this night. The ones he knew from a child playing on the land were no threat. It was when there were no sounds from the forest that put him on edge.

Suddenly, poundings of a light trot from a horse were coming clear to his ears. He looked to Kagura and nodded. They fled to be consumed by the bushes and leaves. A young women came into their vision, though the moon hid it's rays, the shape of her face still came to view. Lovely as lilies, the sent of apples were upon Inuyasha curious nose in a second. From what his ears could hear, she was cursing someone with hatred and frustration which made him wonder what she could be doing out here in the first place. She was shivering and Inuyasha felt deep sorrow for the woman. She was quite beautiful, too beautiful to be out here alone in this forest. All of the sudden before he could walk away and let the women go, Kagura let out a short howl startling the girl as she started to come into view. The horse was already stressed and unease. The wolf howl was not going to help. His glared at Kagura with his deep molten gold eyes. Instead of backing down, she let off another, longer howl, scaring the women and jumping her horse which in turn made her loose grip and fall off. Inuyasha, sighed, gave his wolf one more deadly look, and stepped out into the open. Kagura licked her paw and waited.

666

Kagome kept the moon in front of her as instructed for what seemed like hours. She was tired, cold, and hungry. To top it all off, she knew that she was lost and without a guide, she was almost to the point of panic. The forest was trapping her in that panic but the thought of her family kept her mind calmer then she expected.

"Damn you Jaken! Curse yourself to hell you lying thieving toad!" She whispered loudly to the thin night air. Suddenly short, but close howl invaded her ears. Kago shifted her feet, making Kagome even more nerves. She whispered calming words that she didn't herself believe. The moon was now hidden from her view, making her stop in the small clearing. A short howl was made known once again but this time it was not off in the far distance. Kagome was scared beyond belief. Yet as things seemed to make their noises she had gained the knowledge of, they were smeared as another, longer, closer howl announced itself. It seemed to be coming from the bushes. Before she knew it, Kago lifted her powerful hooves from the ground sending Kagome strait down into the dirt and leaves. She barely turned over when the horse flew off out of the clearing, leaving her alone and shaken. Kagome sat looking up at the sky, for the moon which still hide in the clouds. Tears glistening at the sides of her face. 'Father, where are you? Why do I have to fail you?' she asked. Before bursting in full tears, a twig snapped behind her.

Kagome twisted around and into the face of a silver haired demon. His eyes looked strait into hers, brown honey with the mix of gold. His face was beautiful and strong. He wore black that made him seem to melt in and out of the forest. He looked at her with fierceness but held a hand out to her. Her eyes started to blink rapidly as if falling asleep as the demon came closer, but she felt no fear of him. Before she could blackout, she wished to stay awake just for a touch. On the head of the silver haired, forest master, were two silvery puppy ears.

666

Well, that is your update. Hope it keeps you reading. Thanks!

ShadowStar666


	3. Moonlight to rain Upon

Thanks for the reviews so far. They are really helpful. Sorry I seem to make short chapters and like umm-

well push the fic a little fast. I hope I get better then that. Thank you to my one reviewer, Tsukiyo Kitsune 

tears . Thank you for your reviews that you have given me. I am glad to at least have one person review then

none at all.

Here is your next chapter, which will hopefully be in improvement. Sorry for the long wait. Here is your

next chapter.

Chapter 3 Moonlight to Rain Upon **_(I won't give up!)_**

Inuyasha looked down at the passed out maiden. She wasn't to far into her panic that she would be difficult to waken, so he shook her shoulder gently to make her come to her senses. The women moaned a bit, and Inuyasha backed off. She raised herself to her shoulders, her chocolate brown eyes, slowly opened to observe her surroundings. Inuyasha quickly turned his head and backed away. That life was forbidden, to dwindle into looking at the girl, would awaken him painfully into something he already had a hard time controlling. She sat up at him as he backed off, first calm, then the sound of her heart beating pounding rapidly made Inuyasha questionable. He looked back around at her, to find the bright-eyed women looking at Kagura with such fear. He used this as an advantage.

"You should be more careful. The world here in this forest is even more terrifying then the wolf, girl." he said, trying to strike even more fear into her already fast-beating heart. It worked well, as her heart beat impossibly faster.

"Will, will you hurt me?" the girl said looking to the ground. Inuyasha looked down at her, not sure he could answer that question. He saw she wore britches, not common for women; the fashion had changed much in the time he had been locked up. She wore a very low cut shirt that was loosely covered with a jacket, which looked as thin as silk. "Sir?" she asked quietly. Inuyasha looked away, he could swear she was like a humming bird. Her heart beat so fast.

"No, but if you don't get out of my forest soon, you will only become a threat to me, in which I swear to remove." he heard her whimper. Shaking his head he walked to where her horse had gotten caught up in a tree log not far off. It was as terrified as it's master. "Don't worry to much, to become any real threat to me, you would have to live her in the forest. I will make sure you don't. Stay there until I can untangle your beast." he said in a softer tone. With gentle hands that no one would suspect he could have, started his job.

Kagome watched in amazement as the nightwalker, undertake the work on soothing Kago. He spoke very kindly with his rich voice and his hands stroked her. Kagome tried to stand up, but the low growl from the she-devil stopped her from moving an inch. She was only allowed to change her eyes and just slightly adjust her back. She studied the man before her. Ever jester with his hands, every light foot step, every twitch of his silver-white ears. He wore a midnight black cape, with a blood red shirt underneath. She knew he had to be of some wealth because the clip pendent that secured the cape was of emerald green. He wore tight -kind of fitting pants, well for haunting and black boots. It nearly took her breath a way. He walked with dignity she saw rarely and impressed her well. He looked toward her suddenly with inhuman golden eyes. She turned her head quickly away. She knew she was blushing, but hopefully this demon would not notice.

"Sir, might it be boldest to ask if you knew of a healer around here?" Kagome quietly whispered. The man looked startled for a moment, and then sighed. Kagome waited patiently, waiting for his answer, praying it would be good one to follow.

"I am sorry. Your healer you search for is no longer of any use. You journey has been in vain. I am sorry, but who ever needs a healer can count on the priestess." Kagome was almost heart broken. 'Turn back! After all this way! How could I have failed? Father!' Kagome broke down into tears. Cradling her head into her lap of what strength she had left, she allowed her sobs and broken heart let loose on the dank forest. She cried for her failure, she cried for being tricked, she cried for her stupidity, most of all though, she cried for the lost time she could have spent with her father in his ending. She cried for long minutes until strong arms picked her up, cradling her to whoever's chest. She quieted down as whispers were injected into her ears; being rocked back and forth was making her feel tired and worn. She could smell the deep sent of her holder. It smelt musky and mint type. Not over powering just enough to make her melt inside. She cuddled closer to the strong chest and tried to stay there.

"Are you okay now?" her nightwalker asked. Kagome looked up into his eyes and nodded. He set her down gently on the forest ground again and led her horse over to her. "Come on now, no more need of tears. I will ride you all the way back to the creek, from there your beast should know the way home to the village. Do not, for any reasons, come back here. Understand?" Kagome only half understood what was going on. She was in pain in body and mind. Her heart was broken. Her healer was gone, evaporated and her father might have as well. As he picked her limp form up, the moon shown on the both beings. It took her breath away on how her could be so handsome for someone to be human. He on the other hand, turned away, and started to help her onto the saddle, not able to face her. She had seen him though look at her with that look she had gotten from most men. She found beauty more of a curse then a gift. Look what had happened at the tavern. '_Father' _Though he was dazed for a moment, she tried to get answers. The first one, she was dying to know.

"If you don't mind me asking, are you demon?"

"I am, partly." Inuyasha answered the girl. He had turned to help her up into the saddle. He could not stand the young women's face. It wasn't that she was ugly. She was far from it ever being, a lily, waiting to be touched and cared for. Her raven hair was tangled, wavy from a past braid perhaps. The night had concealed it deeply, and the stars were able to place themselves into her eyes, allowing her more beauty to show.

"What do you mean partly?" she asked. Before she could ask more her lifted her to the saddle and swung in behind her. He felt her fall perfectly into his chest. Her bottom, a bit atop his thighs, made him intake a breath to gain some control Cold baths for a month now. "By the way, my name is Kagome, Kagome Higurashi." She said softly. She lend more into his chest, his demon noise was taking in her scent, making it remember for the long, lonely nights ahead. Inuyasha mouthed her name silently and made a mental note to curse it out later. "What are you?" she said at a moments pause.

"Don't worry about that, you won't ever see me after ward anyway." he replied coldly. She shut her mouth and tried to keep as warm as possible, Inuyasha could feel it. Her clothing was too thin for traveling the journey she started, and he could tell she hadn't eaten in a while, making her body tired. He felt her drowsiness getting closer by the minute. "Don't fall asleep on me, Ms. Higurashi. We are almost there." Silence swallowed them. Inuyasha tried to hurry as fast as possible, eyes surrounded the forest, always watching.

Soon, Inuyasha found the forest silence stolen as they splashed through the crystal creek. Each splash that made its way onto his cape and pants made him shudder to think of what this girl was going through. When they were in the clear, Inuyasha swiftly swept off of Kago, landing softly on the forest's ground. The girl looked startled.

"This is as far as I will take you. Your beast, I said before, will lead you to the village. Don't come back miss. Higurashi." before he could drift back into his forest she spoke with that calling voice.

"Please, tell me your name." she pleaded. Inuyasha did not turn around but did stop.

"Kagura will follow you a distance, just to make sure you leave." he heard her whimper again. He then spoke calmer. "Don't worry she will keep you safe. Good journey Kagome Higurashi." She looked down and shuffled bit. Her horse started and as she started to trot away. Inuyasha called to her. "My name is Inuyasha." She stopped turned back, but he had melted back into the forest. He heard her whisper his name, and then with the silver stains of rain started to pour, he turned his back. Leaving the danger, and prey.

Well that is the chapter. I hope it is better. I am soo sorry for the long wait. I hope you with forgive me and review. Please do! (Those who read my other fic, I will try to update that soon! I swear!) So Ja Mata!

ShadowStar666


	4. New Character added to the mix

Hey, sorry for the late update! I know that it is like almost the end of summer break and I haven't done any writing what so ever, so I apologize. Writer bows. I had just so much to do, last week I had band camp Warning :DON'T MAKE FUN WITHOUT GETTING HURT

Any way thanks to all those who have reviewed. You help me so much on my work, I thank you so much.

Thank you all who reviewed! Here is your chapter! Chapter 4!

Chapter 4 New Characters Added to the Mix

Kagome was wet. She was cold and hungry then even more so before. The added bonus of being pissed at that nightwalker, she couldn't be any better. 'How could he just leave me here like that! I mean, why couldn't he stayed with me? He knows the damned forest!' she thought angrily. It was a good hour after the nightwalker left her, and she was completely lost, again. She was angry and was going to start cursing so bad that would make any man proud. 'Sure, she was going to guide me back!' Speaking of which, Kago neighed quietly, alerting Kagome the she-devil still followed. Kagome looked behind her at the damned wolf that made her fears jump crazily.

"Go! Go! Tell your master that I am going home!" Then when Kagura didn't move Kagome made her horse stop when she swung down from the saddle, without a thought on how she was going to get back on. She fell into the muddy path. Kagome groaned before getting to her feet. Her hair was soaked through with all of the rain, covering her face and cleaning the small splashes of mud that had tracked on her. The wolf came closer and Kagome was scared for her life. She spotted a rock on the ground and picked it up. The wolf eyed her carefully, but Kagome didn't care. "Go away! Go back to your demon master!" she screamed, throwing the object. The wolf duct out of the danger and started to walk away from the mad female. Kagome grabbed another rock and threw it. Kagura dodged again but started away in a small jog. She then stopped and looked back. Kagome moved her hair from her face, noticed the wolf staring and screamed back, "Tell your master I am just going to spend the night here. I will find my way in the morning." With that, the wolf was gone and Kagome moaned and tried to find shelter from the cold rain.

Inuyasha found his way back to the home he knew for over a hundred years, the Castle of Four Souls. He sighed and shook himself from the ice rain that had hit him. His ears were soaked, flattened against his head to hide from the wind and rain. He continued the known journey to his treacherous home without another thought, well almost.

'I hope that she is okay.' he prayed as he reached the crumbling castle. He imagined her in a warm bed, in a nightgown sleeping with a blush to her pale lily face. Her breath even, just waiting to be changed, and -----

"Stop!" he shouted to himself before his imagination went to far for him to handle. He opened his eyes he hadn't realized were closed and found himself looking at the old man he had known for a while.

" 'Ello master Inuyasha. What are you screaming stop for? You should be inside, for the chill might give you an early death," the old flea demon said turning to wait for his master to take the lead. Inuyasha stepped forward and came into the cool but dry castle. "Why were ye' yelling master?" Myouga asked him moving around to warm the broth he had just left. Inuyasha started to strip down, out of the wet clothes that stuck to him like a second skin. (No drooling peoples ) Myouga stirred his cooking and asked his question once more.

"I had a thought in my mind that did not wish to leave me be." was all Inuyasha said. He grabbed a dry pair of black pants and put them on. Leaving his muddy boots on the floor he walked over to a chair and sat himself down. He picked up the boar-bristled brush the old demon knew he would need, and began his task of untangling his angel hair.

"Why were you gone for as long as you were, Master Inuyasha?" "_Why was I out there? I was out there, trying to get another woman killed because of her lost trail! That was what I was doing! Endangering a young vixen._

" Needed to follow the tracks I found near the west border. Hunters are coming back into my forests. The legends that held them at bay are disappearing. Unless there is another way, the wolves will be staying within the castle walls from now on. The cubs will not like it, but that is all I can do for them." he said tiredly. Myouga shook his head silently and gave his master a pat on the shoulder. Inuyasha gave him a small smile of thanks and let his head rest on his palms.

"Speaking of which, Kagura has returned. When she came back without ye' I thought you might have been in grave danger." As if hearing her name, Kagura jumped from her hiding place onto her master's awaiting legs. Inuyasha chuckled and nuzzled her with his face. She whined at him, complaining she was wet and that he had left her to guard the damned women with the mean rocks. "What woman, Master?" Myouga asked. '_You and your big mouth Kagura! That is all I need, to be reminded of the bastard's curse. This is a day I wish to forget.' _Myouga's eyes were wide at his master. Hands trembled a bit, but his face only showed forbidding fear.

"I ran into a young woman. Lost herself on a trail, looking for a healer. That's all. Nothing to worry about. I set her on the track for the village. She is not a danger or in any that I can control." Inuyasha said in a dull, emotionless voice.

"But, Master. She could be dead! The rain is bitter cold, and if she made it at least to the creek! It could be hours before she reaches the village. Even then she could die!" Myouga said with energy. How could his master just leave a woman out there in the cold like that?

"What is done is done. It is her own fault to be out there in the forest. It is not my concern whether or not she falls to her death. Now off this subject. Where are those troubling cubs?" He voice as cold as ice. Myouga was not going to give this up though but he had to first calm his master.

"Sir, the cubs. Well, they were pinning for you to return and almost had their way with the furniture. I put them in the third room, so they may have their way with it. You know how they hate to be kept up," he said in haste. Inuyasha grinned a bit. Myouga hated the wolves around the house all day, messing with the castle walls and such. "Umm… Master Inuyasha about Kyren, your old friend had his way with that new bridle you been making for Pagan. I tried to stop him, but he just growls himself at me." Inuyasha just chuckled and mentioned he would just start on a new one the next day. He started up the stairs looking for his friends, leaving a very worried and tired flea to think on saving the mysterious young women's life.

Inuyasha slid down the banister like he did as a child. There wasn't much he could do around this place, but running with the cubs on his heels was one of his pass time things to do. He didn't do it often, but only as a gift to them for being stuck in the castle long. There were three of them, then including Kagura there were four cubs. Inuyasha didn't have a name for all of them, but seeing as Kagura was the runt of the litter she instantly became his favorite. Her father, Kyren was around here somewhere and then Kagura's mother; Anoka was sleeping in his bedchambers.

Inuyasha remembered taking his best friend Kyren every where. The old wolf and himself had been cubs together, a gift from an allied wolf tribe as a peace gift from one pack to the next. Inuyasha at first growled at his gift, then played and then full out had another shadow at the age of three. They were always together till of course that day 45 years ago. Sure normal wolves didn't age much, but his friend did because of the royalty he had in his blood, but yet that had not saved him when he and Inuyasha became separated on a haunt.

To this day, Inuyasha never found out what had happened to his best friend and comrade. Kyren came home changed, bloodied after a week of lost tracking on the lords part. He was not trusting enough any more to take with him on hunts. Plus, his old age was begging to have an effect, in all the long years he and his masterful friend had been together. Yet only once did he ever turn teeth in a battle against him, and that was after.

Inuyasha shook his head away from that cold memory and placed a renewed smile on his face, letting the pups outside in the rain to let some of their energy drain. He turned around looking for his other companion in the castle. Myouga was nowhere to be found. ' _Must be outside_.' he thought. Leading with his nose, he went out into the pouring world. Even though his nose was just about useless in the rain he found the demon he looked for. The old flea was deep in clothing, looking like he was going on a small journey. Inuyasha tilted his head and then ran to the short demon.

"Where do you think you are going?" he asked. He crossed his arms waiting for his explanation. Myouga looked at him and dropped the small carrier he was planning on taking with him. Faithful Myouga, never could battle, but could find out any information he could about an enemy. "_Bout the only helpful thing about him, besides cleaning."_

"With your permission, I wish to go and find that young women. Whether she be dead or alive, no one should be out their alone. Master Inuyasha." He put down his head, waiting for the response.

"Keh. Go. I won't stop you. Just know that if you bring her back here, she's as good as dead anyways." With that he turned, whistled for his friends and left into the castle. Myouga let loose the breath he was holding and picked up the small carrier. He started into the forest. Inuyasha watched him leave. Hell, he wasn't going to let him die.

"Kagura, go with him. Make sure he doesn't get killed." The cub ran out and followed the man. "You better return with or without the girl," he whispered.

Three demons stood in a shelter. The leader was deep in thought as the other two, talked about women. The wind picked up and suddenly there were four demons. The wind whirly one shook himself and bowed to the leader.

" I have done what you asked of me. The human was shot, so I have kept up my end of the bargain. Now, where is my mate? You promised me she would be taken care of and not harmed," he said. The leader chuckled.

"Your mate will be returned to you, when Jaken returns." With that, the three original demons left on a cloud, leaving the heart broken one behind. He howled in anger and smashed a tree. 'You will pay. You just wait. You will pay.'

(Interesting, but if you think that this is the ending to this chapter, you are wrong! Keep reading!)

Inuyasha sniffed the air. It was damp, but it had stopped raining so he was able to pick up the fresh sent of Myouga. He had heard the howl thought he had recognized in but then thought differently. That person had been dead for years, his past was playing with him yet again. He jumped to his feet and ran through the doorway. There Myouga was, just as the sun rose. He was not alone either. The smell of soft peaches and illness was on his hanyou nose. Inuyasha's ears dropped, and his face turned into a sneer. He walked up to Myouga as he left the still body into his four moving hands.

"I see that you have returned, Myouga," he said stiffly. Myouga just nodded his head and stood there. "Well, what are you going to do with her?" he asked after the minute of silence.

"Master, I asked to keep her in the church area. She will be in my keep. I will not allow her to get in my way of my duties around the castle. I ask you please, Master Inuyasha, let me tend to her." he waited patiently for his master's answer. Inuyasha looked at the frail body, Myouga had in his hands. No wonder he hadn't allowed himself to look at her for so closely last night. Her beauty was flawless, if you could overlook her blue lips and the leaves in her hair. He knew why now, as the sun hit her, the reason he tried to avoid her face. Now that he looked at the fragile human, she struck his heart thoroughly, and he was unable to resists the pleadings from Myouga.

"You may take her to the pray room. It is the warmest place but don't let her interfere with your work around the keep. She is just about dead any way."

"Thank you master. If she is to die, at least she will not die alone," he said, moving his feet, griping the girl tighter to himself as he headed to the castle behind his master.

"Keh, to die in the presences of strangers, is to die alone." was his reply.

The girl was trembling in her sleep. Even as Myouga pilled blankets on top of her, nothing would allow her to stop shivering. He left her clothing on, being too shy to even remove them. It had always been his master's job when the sick came there. He knew what herbs would take down the fever, what remedy to place in the water, as he would bathe the heat out, fighting it with everything he had. Myouga would just tend to give him the supplies he needed and would be gone.

The master was not going to help though. He had kept to his rooms instead playing his mourning tunes upon his flute. Myouga didn't try to get him involved though. His past was his wall, and Myouga understood that and tried his best to stay away from him as he could. Of course, if the girl had been ugly the master would have helped her in a moments second. But as the fates were to turn it, he could not have helped her without destroying her, which that he thought of in his own mind. It had been a full two days, and the girl had not woken at the least. He thought about making her a burial place, but he decided against it thinking that the odds would lean more in that favor. So he bathed her forehead, kept a large fire going and his chores were left alone.

"Girl, you must stay alive. Please just try." he whispered once in a while. The girl would mummer just a bit, and then went back to her nightmares. Myouga just sighed and went to go get more firewood.

Inuyasha stopped playing one of his lost tones and made his way to a forbidden place to anyone but him. An area filled with passions that he was not permitted to have any more, that were lost to him fifty years before. A place of remembrance outside of these crumbling walls and colorless paintings. He walked out into the moon's light and into a place of his own worship. Into the old summer house across the court yard and into the tangled leaves of a weeded garden.

The young yet old lord entered into the cold dark place he hadn't entered for the past four months. He let three candles next to a portrait and looked into the face of his lost wife and child.

"What should I do, Kikyo? What would you have wished me to do?"

Inuyasha walked down into the place of worship. He found the young woman in a hey stack that was covered with blankets and then the woman on top smothered with even more blankets. She was next to a fire a roaring fire and yet she was still shivering. '_Typical Myouga, never could allow himself to undress women._' he thought. He went into the church and allowed himself closer to the girl. She whimpered with a struggled look on her face and then stopped. Her demons left her be for a moment. Inuyasha felt pity for her. Whoever was in need of him was in danger and left this girl in charge to find him. For a moment Inuyasha was angry. '_Who would let this treasure go alone? Are they in that big of need?_' he placed a clawed hand on her forehand and then took it swiftly back. She was burning a high fever. If he didn't help, she could die.

"Well, Miss. Kagome Higurashi , I think you have hired yourself a healer." With that he left to get the tub and water to warm.

Well, that is the chapter. Sorry it took so long, so I hope it helps. Well, please read and review! I can't wait to hear from you! Ja mata for now!


	5. A Flower blooms, bearing the name Kagome

Hello again peeps. I hope that you will forgive me for not updating this fic sooner. You may kill me, but I hope you will wait for that moment' till after I finish updating please. Writer goes hid and has little sister type. Anyways. I loved the reviews. You people really are helpful and I hope that I live up to your expectations in this fic and my other fic. I know I can't really measure up to the original, just trying my best. So here are some responses for those who have reviewed since my last update, which I thank dearly.

MM-

Szmadad- Your right, me stupid. I hadn't really thought about that. Thank you though for you know reviewing. I only have two reviewers. I ask though, forgive me for updating so late. Answer to you question about the relationship between Sesshomaru and Inuyasha is that no they aren't brother's but they might know each other. I haven't decide yet. I had high hopes that someone would like Inuyasha as an intelligent being rather then just a crazy cute one. Any way thanks for your review!

Tsukiyo Kitsune tears- Thank you for reviewing so many times. I thank you. I am sorry to leave you hanging that, please forgive me. Thank you for sticking with me, I hope you like this next chapter. (Formally known as LuckyCloud9) - It is okay. I know that everyone has a life, but glad to know that you haven't forgotten about this Shadow. Anyway, better keep praying. I am one mean writer some times you just have to be careful with me. Wahahaha! Ok then, next person ne?

Ks-Starshine- Thank you for your review. Tut tut. Don't get to far ahead of yourself there. You don't know Inuyasha's past yet so you can never be sure. I only do Inuyasha and Kagome fics but who knows? Any ways I am so glad that you think I am doing a good job on the description of the characters emotions. It makes me worry just a tad bit if you can be in theirs and not in your own. Hmmm…. Something might be wrong with that… Just messing.

LadyCatBailey- Okay, just calm down crazy lady. I mean, I love your reviews but if you keep that up I will be laughing too much to read all of it. Your reviews are so funny. My brother though just gives me a look like, "What the hell are you writing to get that much attention?" I just smile and turn right back to the computer. I am glad you like Myouga. I tried to brighten his character a bit by giving him determination and a pinch of courage. I try. I am so glad you liked the pups seen. I rewrote it like a million times. It is so difficult to get it just right. Yeah there are a lot of crazy fics out there, but you got to give them a chance. All in all I am so glad that you like this fic, and that you took your time to review it. I hope not to disappoint you in this next chapter. Just try and focus not on the tight pants wet or dry too much or you might miss everything else. (By the way he is hanyou, you just don't know that yet)

Well I hope that is everyone from the recent reviews. I hope you guys like this next chapter. I wish to say happy late Easter too, for all those who celebrate it. I hope you like this present! Ja mata till the end!

Declaimer: I don't own Inuyasha but I do own Anoka. She is from my own book I am writing. So you have to ask before stealing okay? Okays.

"_People who fear Death fear Life, and those who fear Life, only becomes closer to the death that they have feared." written by Heather Zobel_ (I had to put it on there. It is my favorite saying. I might start every five chapter putting my own quotes. I hope you like!)

Chapter 5 A flower blooms, Baring the name Kagome

Inuyasha worked along side with Myouga. Each taking small breaks to get a small sip of broth into their tired bodies. They were weak, but not as bad as the girl they kept fighting to stay alive. She would whimper if Inuyasha was not around and when he was, would snuggle into the warmth he provided. When Inuyasha had to bathe her, it was Myouga's turn to go play and entertain the cubs for a while. For some reason or another they would start to whine at the door, which led his tired body out of the room in a hurry, saying something might be up. The silver master did not mind. Though he didn't admit it, he was quite happy letting the demon go so that he would not see the jewel Inuyasha held in his arms as he quickly bathed the fevered girl.

Flash back

Unfortunately for him, he was a dog demon, and well male. Taking the clothing off of her fragile body the first time was not only difficult because she struggled; it was difficult to keep him from joining that struggle. Her breath was heavy. Her heart went back to the humming bird ways and the dewdrops from petals fell from her skin. The only thing that was able to hold him back was the death tang in the air and the shadow of his past.

He washed her body with carefulness. Rubbing herbs on her arms and legs for the circulation to return, and then clear her hair and face of the dirt that pasted itself to her for the past two days Myouga had her to himself. The thought had him growling low, but did not stir anything other then jealousy and confusion. As he treated her body, it was hard not to go into flashbacks. Her body was so familiar. Her breasts were full and she had a flat tummy that, with some solid food, would look immensely stronger then it's weakened state. Her lips that had once been that of icicles were now a deep rose color as her cheeks. Other then those though, she remained pale to him as snow melts in spring. If she could last longer, it would be a miracle. Not that he would be overjoyed or anything. It would just allow Myouga to feel an accomplishment even if bringing her here would be digging her grave. That is, if she would survive the early one.

Inuyasha quickly cut off his thoughts and removed the girl from the tub. The water was after all cold to try and bring down the fever, but if not removed quickly would worsen it. He wrapped the flower into a blanket taken from his own bed, as he held her in his arms. She sank into his warmth as he sat down bring his knees up to her back so that she would be more heated from the cold that surrounded her. Though he was sweating like none other, having to remove his shirt and put his hair into a low warrior's tail, he would not allow the fire to die, or the door to the inner church to be opened for a long period of time. He sighed and looked at her. Her face had small lines from the struggling she did earlier. The battles of the nights were warring and yet she had not wakened. It was going to be a time for the days to come.

To the present (please say your not dead on the floor already!)

Myouga saw the way his master held onto the girl as the days bloomed on. He would whisper in her ear to calm her as another one of self-storms headed toward her. The way he would brush the hair from her face and once he caught the master kissing her forehead when it died away. The girl looked around eighteen or nineteen, the same age as the young mistress that lived here all those years ago. He could have sworn there might be some relation between the two, but to no avail. The late mistress had had no family and even then, they would have had all been dead. He sighed as his master left after dressing the girl in one of his long shirts for modesty if she decided to waken. The master would leave and lock himself in the tower and play his flute of sorrow. Then he would come back down to eat a small portion of food then went back to treating the girl.

Myouga would try to take care of the wolves and such while his master did his miracle, his birth right. Then as the master would bathe the girl, it so happens that one of the wolves would bark and so it was his duty to go see what was wrong. In reality though, he couldn't stand the thought of watching something that earlier in his life he decided not to have. But, he still cared for the girl when the master was up in his room or getting much rest. Myouga just slept on one of the steeples for a bed with hay and would wake every now and then to feel the girl's head. If she didn't make it through this, he knew the master would not live for another decade.

Miroku hung his head. Kagome had yet to return from her journey. It was well over a week. The medicine man and priestess had come to take care of their father and said that he had a good chance to live if he was lucking. Miroku knew his father had no intention on dying on them yet. He was a strong man, and a stubborn one at that. Miroku smiled a little as small memories crept their way into his head. The small arguments Kagome and the old man would get into. Like getting a pony instead of the bow she wanted. She wanted to be part of the family and had to have an arrow to do it, not a pony. Well she won that after the pony became food for some beasts. Kagome had cried of course of the little life she grew fond of, but was over overjoyed when lessons began for the arts of archery.

A small tear trickled down Miroku's face of the memory. He had been there every step of the way to see her become what she did. A powerful woman with bows and arrows, but still the gentle young woman she always was. Where was she though? Sesshomaru went looking for her, but only found the circles of horse tracks from Kago. The horse hadn't turned up, and probably won't if Kagome wasn't with her. How could Sesshomaru, one of the most powerful demons out there could not even find her? It was difficult and stressful. Sesshomaru was off the edge, his adoptive family; the only real humans he could get along with; were in dire need of his powers but they didn't work as well in the forest. It was all they could do without having him tear down the whole forest.

Sango slowly stepped toward her husband. The one she was married to because of the young women that was instantly her best friend. Kagome had been the one to make Sango see past the lecher and allowed the real Miroku to step forth to her eyes. If it weren't for Kagome, the child she held within her womb would not be growing as it was. If it weren't for Kagome, Sango would be living with some old geezer now and would have been miserable being a house wife and nothing truly important. If it wasn't for Kagome….

She swept a tear from her eyes as they fell from her tree-darkened brown eyes. She took Miroku's hand in her smaller one. He turned and met her eyes. They both had the same thought.

If it weren't for Kagome, their love would never have been found or existed.

Myouga sat down stroking the fire as Inuyasha once more held the young miss in his arms. She had been moaning for sometime now and hadn't even stopped when the master held her. On his cheeks showed what her own claws left. It hurt even though he was somewhat demon. She continuously cried out a man's name. A name Inuyasha pinned his ears back for. 'Father'

"Master, why don't ye rest? I mean, the work has been done today and the young woman can't even stable herself. Please go and rest yourself." Yet the young lord did not move form his position. He was eye locked in a silver yet brown gaze. The silver reflection of the white moon, as it hit the clouds. Allowing the silver lining to come through. Inuyasha saw that lining, and yet had no idea why.

"W-where…" the young woman asked. Inuyasha looked at her with curiosity, his ears perked and eyes wide. The young flower's eyes began to droop again and Inuyasha listen intently, his demon leans censored on her lips. "Father. Medicine man. Needs help. P-plea-se." Then she was out again and her breath was even. Inuyasha smoothed back her hair and placed her body on the warm covers once more. She was getting better, but it was soon to tell if she would be totally fine.

"Master?" Inuyasha put a finger to his lips and gestured the flea to him then to the door. Both demon and half walked out to the cool part of the castle. "Master?" Myouga tried again. Inuyasha flattened his ears then perked up again at Kagome cough. He hadn't told Myouga her name, but he figured he should have known by now after whispering to her.

"Master, what shall we do about her father? She sounds so worried and I bet those nightmares will vanish if you did so." Myouga asked. Inuyasha folded his arms to his bare chest, scoffing.

"I am taking care of her, well helping you help her. She should be grateful. Her father probably was shot because of her and I am not going to risk it." he turned his back on the flea, starting his way up to that lonely chamber in that silent tower. Myouga sighed and said.

"How is she to know?" then he walked back to the door of the church to check on his patient and maybe even new lady. Mil'lady Kagome.

Okay, this is everyone's warning. I hope to make this a long fic, so yeah, it might be hard to understand at first. It is a puzzle that I promise to put together for you to see the whole picture as each chapter gets done. PLEASE REVIEW!

ShadowStar666


	6. Father's Angel

Chapter 6 Father's Angel

_They were chasing her. Their breath on her heels, their eyes seeing her through the thin protection she had. The wolves weren't going to let their meal slip from their fangs. Kagome looked for an escape, anything that she could find to get away. Suddenly a root seemed to rise and allowed gravity to take her weight. She stumbled and a wolf, the devils take it, lunged at her getting it's teeth down into the fabric to her soft, delicate flesh._

_She screamed in pain as it grasped at shoulder, her fists refusing to beat the howler any longer. She started to cry as images of her father and brothers surrounded her, watching as she died. The wolf found it's way to her neck, tearing away. The dam breaks, releasing the flow of wine. Her blood tangled through her hair while whispers from her family began to echo from their mouths._

"_Why did you fail me? I am dead because of you!"_

"_I told you not to go, I warned you. Now you left me alone."_

"_You were the only other woman here, Kagome! How am I to raise my child?"_

"_Kagome…" "Kagome…." "Kagome…"_

_She saw through bloodied eyes, her nightwalker watching her with his cold expression. She reached her hand out, thinking he wouldn't take it, knowing that he couldn't._

"_In-Inuyasha…" her voice tried to speak, but to no avail. Her life started to strip away from her body and she heard in the distance, her last screams echo, blending in with her families haunting._

Inuyasha rode hard on his demon of an animal. The one animal Myouga could not get along with no matter the years, was his black stallion, Pagan. They rode through the forest , Inuyasha remembering each turn and each path he had tried so hard to forget. He couldn't help it but do what he did now, rushing to save another's life. As soon as he was in an alone field close to the village, he swung down from his horse and slowly become one with the trees.

He slinked around the small farms and then through the homes' shadows until he came to the tavern were he could smell the stench of rotting flesh . This man was close to death, and by the smell of the blood, it was Miss. Higurashi's father alright. Inuyasha breathed the cleaner air once more and stepped into the tavern.

A man looking around his late forties was laying on a wooden table. His arms to his sides and his face engraved in great pain. The young lord could see the wound on his chest, clearly going sour with a green tinge. Though Inuyasha wanted to, he didn't have the heart to pinch his nose at the sight, though he did allow his ears to pull back. This man, if he didn't help him, was sure to die a slow, hurtful death.

"The things I do for women." Was all he spoke and started to do what he came to do. Removing the very bloody patch-cloth, he rubbed on one of the herbs he had brought with him to cleanse the area further then water could go. The man grunted in a small moment of pain. Inuyasha, praying the man did not wake up, then brought out a second solution made with flowers of his garden and other items to then heal the wound properly. Mr. Higurashi seemed to calm down. Inuyasha sighed and placed his items back in his pouch. With one of the last things he did, he carefully stitched the small hole up with a very, very clean needle, then placed a new cloth to catch the rest of the leaking blood. As he was about to leave, his mind cleared, a hand seized him. Inuyasha yelped, then like a puppy curled to his knees then came back up, the hand still attached.

The injured man nodded at Inuyasha as a thanks and said, "Please take care of her." Inuyasha nodded and left quickly after the mans eyelids made there way back over his brown eyes.

'How does he know?' was all Inuyasha could think about as he reached Pagan, then set off to the castle of Four Souls.

The girl was whimpering, more then she ever had. Her face was broke into a bad sweat. Myouga didn't know what to do. The master had left, thinking that the girl was fine and leaving thins to his incapable for hands. The girl was restless. Suddenly she started to scream like death was upon her then all went silent. Myouga started prying, for that was all he could do for now.

'Master Inuyasha where are you?'

Inuyasha heard the screams of Kagome. She was in pain, and from the sound of it, a lot. He leapt off of Pagan, knowing that he would make it back home, and sliced into the frostbitten night. Hoping to make it to her in time. He crashed into the door ways of the hall, sliding off his cape as he went. He entered the chapel, seeing Myouga silently prying as Kagome heart became slower and slower. Inuyasha rushed to her side, swiftly placing her into his arms to rock her gently. Whispering words to her. This nightmare she was having made his stomach turn.

"Myouga, get some mustard water now. Hurry! She is fading from this world!" Myouga did as he was told and went to get the medicine required. Inuyasha rocked her back and forth, whispering and rubbing her hot skin to get circulation back into her blood stream. She moaned, allowing him to know that she was still able to be of the world.

"Kagome, come back my lady. My angel. Come on, you can do it, do not be afraid." he whispered. Myouga came back with the mustard water and gave it to Inuyasha. He dabbed it onto her red lips slowly. It fell into her mouth, allowing it to take it's course to heal her. Her breath became hearable and even. She was sleeping soundly again, her fists tangled in his shirt.

"Master, if I may say so, you sure have a way with her. I wouldn't be surprised if she wakened to more of a taking state tomorrow!" Inuyasha rolled his eyes at his old friend, who decided to go take a walk.

"Miss. Kagome what shall I do with you?" he whispered. She smiled in her sleep but as soon as the Inu-hanyou blinked it was gone.

Inuyasha woke to find himself sleeping on the bench with his arms wrapped completely around a naked figure, with the exception of a very thin shirt. He was at much shocked that he had been asleep for that long then with her sleeping away in his arms. Kagome had bunched her small fists close to her neck and her head was snuggled deep into his chest with the same satisfied smile she had on earlier. He gave off one of his famous smirks then realized that this was not right. She was good as dead now. He maneuvered himself away from the girl, so that he was now crouched on the floor, trying to release the death grip she had on his shirt. When he finally was able to be release, she whimpered making him smirk again. He kissed her forehead, and realized her fever was broke. Hopefully she would be waking up soon. He smiled then took off to find the flea to take over watch so he could go out and hunt.

Kagome woke to heat, and the smell of mint mixed with sweat and sickness. She was very tired but kept her eyes open, looking at a strange old demon, one she couldn't really tell what kind because of the blurry eyesight she had. She moaned to get his attention , trying to raise a hand to her head but then found that she was weaker then a new born babe. She groaned and the demon realizing she was awake, came to her with a goblet of water.

"Many thanks." she said as held the water to her lips to allow her drink. When she took as much as he dared, the demon nodded his head and went back to his work, which now that Kagome could see a little clearly now, was grinding up some herbs. She did it, she found her healer! He was real, beyond what she thought. Now to get up and try to convince him to come with her. Then a thought struck Kagome. Her healer might not come with her. Not many people knew about him, wouldn't he want to stay hidden? She would just try real hard to do what she could to get him to go with her. Now if only she could remember if it was him she had talked to last time.

Kagome was falling asleep again, but she felt safe enough to do it. "Father" was all she said with a smile on her face. Earning a look from her healer which she didn't even see.

Okay that is the end of this chapter. Sorry if you think it is still a short one, but I tried really hard to finish it. So forgive me if it is not to your standers. I hope that you review! Please? Ja ne for now my loyal fans!

ShadowStar666


	7. Innocence Can be a thing to Forget

Declaimer: don't own him don't own him!

Chapter 7 Innocence Can Become a Thing to Forget

Inuyasha was tired. He had found that night's meal in by the stream. A young buck had fallen to his claws, without the smallest glimpse of knowledge. Inuyasha had cut the meat in small parts with his nails for easier transportation. When he was done cleaning and cutting the buck, he had drenched himself in the small creek only to find there had been no reason to as rain pelted his body. He had trudged home soaked and tired.

Myouga had gave him a small look of satisfaction at the meal that could last a day for stew and thanked his master. Inuyasha waved at him and went to the sleeping girl. She was dreaming again with the moans and so instead of having to sleep on hard wood again he lifted her up with blankets and all to his chamber. His reason, he didn't want Myouga to work two jobs and staying up late again. The flea was already a pain in the ass waking him up every time the girl would whine and so to make it easy, he took the girl with him so he could get a night of strait sleep. Though he had an hour with her earlier or so of sleep sometimes he just needed to have a lazy day because this girl had kept him up for almost two weeks for Christ sakes! So Inuyasha had placed her in his bead of silken sheets and warm fire. He worked himself out of his wet clothing and snuggled in right beside the innocent young lass. His arm dripped onto her young and slim waist as his puppy ear listened to her strong heartbeat, lulling him to a deep sleep. He didn't even think to dress himself if the girl awoke before him.

Kagome was petrified as she came around. She found her pillow was alive with breath entering in and out of his lungs. His silken hair and combined with hers and to make maters much worse, her arm was underneath the neck of her bedding partner. Kagome's leg draped over her demon's thigh and rested like that in a teasing way. She was terrified to move because the man might awake and that was a situation that she wished to avoid. She silently prayed and it seemed to have helped a little because the stranger moved his head and she carefully freed herself from that and found herself laying completely on his chest. Unfortunately that didn't help the situation much better. His arms encircled her shoulders which she found quite tight as it pushed her closer. He had moved him leg her's was upon which make her leg fall between his own, very close to a source she knew very little about. Her face , she knew, was now on fire.

The blankets moved and Kagome got a view she was scared to see. He was naked, and he had proof and a witness at that. She had to be a tomato by now as she could see his manhood. Kagome had never seen anything like it, and what she saw made her legs almost ach in pain. She heard elder ladies in small get-togethers, about their wedding nights and the pain they felt. Kagome now understood what they meant by pain. That was supposed to go in her? Are they crazy?

Kagome breathed in a deep breath and found that she was not alone in the present state. Her pillow had awakened and was looking at her as if her was studying her movements. Kagome, was startled and jumped off of him. He perked his ears at her and Kagome had a strange erg to touch them. She 'eeped' after a moment and pulled the sheets around herself. As her stranger she now recalled as Inuyasha move from his lying position to get his clothing, giving Kagome a clean view of what she had been sleeping on, and what she had not been.

Inuyasha had a hard time controlling himself. He found her looking down at him, what made him a man. Her heart had beat fast and thudded through the thin shirt to his own naked chest. Her breath was uneven and heavy, just like he wanted her to be the first time they met. He knew she had and interest and moved a bit that she hadn't noticed as he got a good look at her shocked expression. Her eyes had been wide and her face was flushed with embarrassment. Suddenly she looked back at him and jumped clean off him, allowing himself to get a small view of her breast that had gotten lose from the almost unbuttoned shirt. She made a small sound and covered herself with one of his sheets. It was time to get up.

He did so and did not bother covering himself up but gave her a view of his back side that she could not have observe before. He heard her take a breath and small ruffle of sheets. He smiled at the thought of her wide face and started to get dressed. When he got finished putting on his breeches, he looked back at her. She looked down, tying to make it seem she had done that hole time but he knew better. The sheet slipped down, revealing her chest again and he found himself looking at the flesh that found it's way out of the sheets cover on her milking white thighs. He felt himself getting aroused. God how much her wanted to take her. He knew that he could, she wouldn't be able to put up much of a struggle with his demon powers. He could feel her skin on him and her breath on his clean chest. He turned away, containing himself. No, he would not become what _he _did. Never would he do what he had done.

"There is clothing there beside you. Get dressed." he said to her. He grabbed the clean shirt. He should have known Myouga would be worried and go searching for her. Myouga had set out a gown that had been his mother's. It pained him to allow her to where it, but she looked somewhat like her with her darkened hair and eyes so he could endure it. He would talk to his little flea friend later about going through his mother's things that were locked away in the rooms of the castle.

He finger brushed his sliver hair, swearing at each little tangle remembering that the brush was down stairs. He turned around and found her staring at him with fear with her knees close to her chest. Inuyasha sighed. He knew what she was afraid of, it was obvious.

"If you look down under the sheets, you will find I kept you virgin. Your virgin blood has not been spilled." Eyeing him closely for a moment, the girl dove under the blankets to see if he was right. When she came back above the sheets she looked more relaxed. "Now Miss. Kagome, please get dressed."

She looked at the out fit and back to him. "Why?" she turned apple red again and led her eyes to the clothing. Inuyasha looked at her calmly. Surprised that he could hold up so patients was not his style, it almost scared him. He walked toward the doorway and said quietly.

"You have been asleep for almost two weeks and you had another nightmare so instead of having to be woken up, I allowed you to sleep with me in my chamber. You have a knack of being quiet when I hold you." He pressed up against the door watching her.

"Please, may I please speak with your healer?" Inuyasha was confused. She didn't know? Who was she asking for. "Please, tell your master that I wish to see him, that it is very important. So please may I? I'll do anything!" She had almost started to plead. The demon thought to himself. 'Could she be talking about, about Myouga?'

Okay that is that chapter. I hope that you guys liked it, the girls too. Anyway read and review! Give me feed back please! (happy late thanksgiving too!)

ShadowStar666


	8. To place a face, can confuse the Mirror

Hello readers! I am here once again! I hope you guys liked the last chapter. Though I don't get that many reviews, but I guess it's okay. I don't get to update much, so I think it is a fair trade. Anyways, here is your next chapter. Hope you like.

Chapter 8 To Place a Face on Can Confuse it's Mirror

Inuyasha finished speaking with the woman and quickly rushed to Myouga to explain what Miss. Higurashi thought was going on. Myouga was reluctant to play such a trick but as his master, Inuyasha demanded so that they could quickly dispose of her for her safety. Myouga nodded his head in submission.

00000000000000

Kagome felt like she was a feudal like Japanese maiden. Her clothing that her partner had said to ware, was an old deep red kimono, with golden thread for the out lines of the material and a decretive seemingly dog type of demon on it. It seemed to fit just right and since it was mostly made with the wine like fabric, it blended with her hair which she bushed out. Inuyasha had brought up a brush to her before she had let her feet touch the polished wooden floor. The kimono had also a low neck line that she had never seen before on any other kimono and what stunned her most was there was no bow sash to tie around. It just seemed to hang on her every curve.

'To bad I didn't have a necklace to place on.' she thought. Her neck felt bare without her normal star charm around her flesh. She received it from Miroku on her tenth birthday and had rarely taken it off. ' Must've' been lost in the forest.' She sighed and placed on her small sandals that went with the gown. 'Oh well, as long as I get that healer to Father, then I won't care what I ever ware again.' she thought to herself as she opened the door. "That is, if I am not to late."

0000000000000000000000000

Inuyasha had dressed Myouga finely, and taught a few lessons on correct dining etiquette as they made breakfast. He picked it up fast. To make everything more interesting though, he would translate the words that Kagome said when speaking with Myouga. She spoke more English then what her body and face looked like. He figured that she knew some Japanese after she thanked him for the brush but the main communication she had was English and what Myouga had no real teachings in. It would give a good excuse for him to stick around if he was servant and Myouga was master.

"Master, please reconsider this. I do not like fooling the girl." Myouga tried one last time. Inuyasha shook his head.

"Myouga, she is a rich girl. I know. I also know that she would have no interest in me if I were a servant so this just makes it easier this way. I don't need to see another die." He shrugged his shoulders signaling he wanted the conversation to end. Myouga was determined to try and have a last word in things but they were shoved down his throat with a force of magic. The girl who was pale and yet beautiful was standing in front of him shyly. Even Inuyasha could not speak as she walked into the dinning room with his mother's attire on. It made him wonder if Myouga just hadn't measured her and went to the village to have the design copied to fit her. 'Gods help me, she is an angel.' Kagome bowed lightly when she knew all eyes were on her.

Myouga cleared his throat at his 'servant'. "Do not waver Inuyasha. Please help our guest sit down." he spoke harshly in Japanese. Inuyasha threw a look at him. The flea was going to enjoy this no matter how much he didn't want to do it. The flea though, did not act as though he saw anything. Inuyasha walked over to the young girl, trying not to imagine the sheets around her soft , snow-like body. Nor did he try imagine how hot her body was when she was almost completely on top of him. No he would not under any circumstances do such a thing. The girl smiled at him. 'There it goes. Swimming in a river for a year, or two.' He thought as he touched her hand to lead her to the table.

Myouga of course was watching every moment of their actions. The girl, he could tell, did like his master and by that smile did not care if he was a servant or even married. Only one women had held some type of affection toward his master and even she had not been able to show as many feelings throughout her whole life compared to that young woman's smile. This was going to be difficult. Myouga knew that life was forbidden to his young master for over fifty years, and this young woman might be a mess or an end to all of it.

0000000000000000

Kagome knew there wasn't something right about what was going on right as she walked through the doors. For one, the Healer and his servant, (her Inuyasha) were disagreeing on something and by the look of their faces before they had seen her, had been something deadly important. The next thing was that her host was practically swimming in his cloths. They were big on him in shoulders and arm length but then in the chest and stomach area seem to small. It was odd because the being right next to him looked more like royalty then him! Odd, but who knew how it worked around here. Many people didn't remember any healer around here any ways so who was she to judge?

A pang of guilt hooded Kagome for a moment. 'Father, please tell me your alive. I have to get you to him healer, no matter what.' All thoughts though were swept away as Inuyasha's master barked orders at him. Kagome was surprised at the face Inuyasha gave at him but the healer didn't seem to notice. It startled Kagome when Inuyasha took her hand and led her to the dinning table for a moment. His hands were soft and gently warm. It sent shivers down her back as she kneeled down to the silken pillows beneath her. He stayed standing and she gave him a knowing smile. He looked taken back. Did he know that she was flirting just a little at him? By the looks of it, he was petrified. Her smiled deepened for a moment then as he let go of her hand she turned to face the table with her head slightly bowed, not noticing that their was a smirk on the hanyous' face as well.

She looked up as Inuyasha started to repeat words in her language that his master was saying.

00000 Hi 00000000

"Thank you for having me here, sir. I have come a long way." replied Kagome to his welcoming. Inuyasha was taken back by her forwardness in her voice. He knew she wanted to get to something and it was coming soon.

"Well, we shall speak afterward Miss. My master wishes to fill your belly properly before going into anything." Kagome nodded politely to them. Inuyasha started to serve Kagome with the stew that he and Myouga had fished just minutes earlier. He watched Myouga's eyes to see what to do with everything. It had been a long time since they had eaten anywhere near the dinning area, so everything was almost as if it was new to all. After the stew was given to them , he pour each -except himself- a small amount of a ruby wine that they had gained many, many years ago when the last lord had been in trade, into the small glasses. Kagome thanked him with a smile, which he returned. Myouga coughed and as Inuyasha poured quiet a generous amount, the old flea gave him a glare of warning. Inuyasha nodded his head slightly and sat back down to his position not eating anything for himself.

Kagome, he knew was a bit edged, nerves and was trying very hard to be patient. He almost laughed at Myouga's face when she complimented the food, when Inuyasha told him. The flea seemed to like the young woman very much and her excellent tastes. Soon though as the bowels were cleared away by himself was when it all started to come down to why she was here and what she had really ever wanted from them.

"Please, tell your master that I am very grateful to him about saving my life and for the hospitality that you both have shown me." Inuyasha relied the message to Myouga who bowed his head for her gratitude. His response was clear to Inuyasha's ears and then to Kagome's as he repeated the words.

"Sir, my I ask you please. Please come with me back to the village though. To save another's life. I beg of you please. It is so very important to me." Myouga looked at Inuyasha very worried as he told him that she was in his need.

"Master, should we tell her?"

"No. This will allow us to get her away much faster."

"Well, at least allow us to play a little and ask what had happened."

Inuyasha nodded his head at Myouga then asked Kagome what happened. She stilled for a moment then spoke her story. About her father and her brothers being into the trades and coming to Japan to find old family. She told them about the tavern and then as her voice quieted about the man who had grabbed at her and that he had shoot her father without a second glance. She told them about meeting a man about a healer and getting lost, her fear of wolves and of Inuyasha. Myouga looked interested at this but thankfully, in his opinion, she continued and ended waking up here without the information about how she had woken up. Inuyasha told Myouga the last parts and sighed.

000000000000000000000

Kagome told her story with her head held high then waited for a moment as master and servant talked. The servant had growled a few times, making his master very worried in some cases. It was odd to her that they would fight when one word she make him calm down and listen, him being master and all. It also bothered her because Inuyasha could not have possible made the breakfast because he had been with her half the time. Where there more servants then she could see or that were allowed to be seen? Was Inuyasha his protector and was allowed to argue with his master? This was just not making any since to her. Finally after seeing a couple of head shakes she spoke up, hoping that in her pleads they would help her.

"Please," she grasped Inuyasha's fine shirt. "Please I will give you anything. Anything you want. Trade routes, gold, ships. Please, I will do anything." she spoke with her eyes cast down. He knew what she meant by her last words. She would be willing to put up her maiden head if it would save her father's life.

"Miss. Higurashi," he began giving his master a good look and sigh, " My master says that he will help you and yours."

Kagome smiled and gave him a small hug in her thanks. This, she could feel made him go stiff before allowing a small return back. Then she was up and saying 'thank you' once more with a smile that lit to her eyes.

000000000000000000000000000000

ShadowStar666


	9. Chapter 9

Okay, I know that everyone really wants to kill me but please give me a big break. I have had hell for the last couple of months. For one, my boyfriend broke up with me and started to date his x so that just hit me hard. Then I have to go to court, and then I had marching band and then school and driving test. So yeah, this has been hell. I am very sorry for taking so long to update, I have such a busy schedule. Well, enough. Today, you shall find out why Inuyasha refuses to have any emotions toward Kagome. I know you really want to know so here we go. Chapter 9!

Chapter 9 The Bond Between Wild and Society 

****

Kagome was happy. She was going to save her Father's life and tell her tale to her brothers. No longer would they see her as the little girl they thought she was. _Not any more. _Kagome thought as she placed the Kimono on the bed as she changed into her riding outfit.

"I wish though, I knew why Inuyasha must be so cold to me." After breakfast, she had been taken back to his room to change, while he attended to the carriage and horse. Lord Myouga said he was going to change into peasant clothing to make sure no one would recognize him. _I don't understand why he would hide that kind of gift like that. Why not share it to the world to save people instead of placing it under lock and key. _Maybe some things she would never understand. Like why her heart beat so fast when those cold yet warm eyes looked at her.

Inuyasha loaded her beast, Kago to the carriage so that they would be gone quickly. Every moment that girl stayed there, would be seconds of her life span. He could not stop counting the minutes.

"Master, are 'ye certain 'ye won't join us on this journey. I believe the young maiden would highly appreciate it." Myouga said. He had been hasty when changing back into his servant clothing, like it was a great relief to be away from appearing power.

"I don't want to be seen with her. The forest has many seeing eyes in which I refuse to be seen. I will make sure she lives, with or without the sacrifice of my life." He said stubbornly. Myouga nodded and returned to the castle to tend to the wolves. He took a breath and started to softly brush Kago's black mane. The horse stomped her hooves at him, making him look up. There was his angel of death watching him groom her beast.

She walked toward him, with no voice to her curious watching. Inuyasha just watched each of her steps without taking his eyes off of her. She watched with equal intensity. Her eyes searched his, looking for something she thought might be there, but before she could find anything, he turned his head breaking any contact between him. He took his time brushing the horse as Kagome came up to the carriage, looking around for another horse. She looked at Inuyasha as if to accuse her for not coming.

'I am doing that for your safety, don't accuse me for something I did not do wrong.'

"I see your not coming with us, why?"

" I am not going with you because there is work I must do here. Kagura will be with you so you both will be safe." At the mention of the wolf he saw her tense and draw a bit close. At the name she was given by her master, Kagura came out of the castle and walked down to her friends beckoning hands. Eagerly awaiting a good scratch of attention. Inuyasha heard a whimper from Kagome, as she hid behind his cloak digger her lethal nails into his cloak. He sighed and grabbed the frightened girl hand, much rather her unhinged it from the fabric.

"Please, please don't." he heard her whimper again. He sighed, and gently laid both of their hands on Kagura's soft fur. Kagome gasped and tried to pull her hand away, but he kept her hand with a firm, soft grip. "Please, please, let me go."

"She won't do anything to harm you, right Kagura. She loves attention no matter who gives it to her. You two should be friends, she will protect you." He explained in a gentle tone. She sighed and rested her head on his shoulder blades. 'If she must leave her, I can at least give her some comfort and harmony between herself and Kagura.' He thought.

Wolves were considered dangerous and because of the tales told by who knows whom, they were feared and mistress treated. Inuyasha had never known that fear because his mother loved wolves with much respect and so he had never known the tales of the 'man eating wolf'. But after his mother died when he was at the age of 9 many things changed. His friends were not permitted to be in site of his Lord, nor were they allowed with the keep. Of course, Inuyasha was capable of sneaking out and had done it quite often in which her learned everything that he needed to survive the wild with the wolves.

Inuyasha snapped out of it when Kagome breathed through the fabric of his cloak. Sure he had a cape, but because it was quite cool this morning, any heat was easy to feel. "Thank you." She whispered as they continued to stroke Kagura, whom was loving everything little scratch they gave her behind the ears. Inuyasha smiled, happy he formed a bond between the two.

"Your welcome."


	10. Chapter 10

Hey peoples. I know that I am really terrible at updating, I just am in so much activities, I just don't have much time. I hope that you guys will forgive me and still review for me. I would really appreciate it. I will try really hard to update more often. I just hope you guys will stick with me. Any way. Thank you to all who reviewed! The comments were great. Oh and I am sorry about the guy who thought reviewing was a good way to ask me out kind of thing. He is an ass hole right now who keeps messing with me. I mean how many times does a guy say 'want to fuck me' and then go with some other girl? Sorry one of the reasons it seems like a good time to review. It broke through some of my writers block Anyways, enough about the real life, lets get into some good stuff. Here is your next chapter.

Chapter 10 Shadow's behind the Eyes

Inuyasha turned cold hearted again forcing the contact between the angel and the wolf to be broken. Kagome heard the growling from her new found friend and her half demon companion. Inuyasha pushed her further behind himself as the bastard came trotting down the path of his castle. "Stay behind me and be quiet, no matter what." he whispered. She nodded her head and did as she was told. Inuyasha faced the 'man' who came to him now.

"Inuyasha, have you no respect for your lord? Grab that beast and shut her up." Inuyasha just took Kagura by the scruff of her neck but it did not do much to calm her growling. As long as she didn't attack him, everything was okay, for now. He felt Kagome's nails find their way back into his tangled cape. He hoped that she would hold her tong for both their sake's.

"Why do you come here, you bastard. You are not permitted on these lands. Be gone!" the man chuckled at the words. Inuyasha just growled louder.

"I do suppose your right. I gave you these lands the day I through you to exile with the pathetic flee demon as well. The day you were to live the rest of your days without the touch of a woman or any such contact with the outside world. You were to be left with no human, or demon contact but that of loyal Myouga. The day you betrayed me when she preferred your bed then mine."

"Just because she preferred love and happiness to the pain and anguish that you had tried to give her. Kikyo was forced into that marriage by her parents don't blame me that she didn't like cruelty compared to love." Inuyasha lashed out. Kagome held in a gasp. 'he did have lover, but what does that have to do with anything?' (yes, Kikyo has found her place in this fic. I don't like Kikyo but she fits nicely in this fic I do believe.)

"What do you mean, you worthless piece of flesh? I cared for that wench with what was left of my heart that your mother didn't take!"

"Did you really care? You could have fooled me! Did you feel love when you threw our son out the tower window as she pleaded with you? Beg for her son's life? YOUR GRAND CHILD! Did you feel any regret after what those fools did to her? THAT is CARING!?" Inuyasha breathed as the bastard grinned. "If you don't leave now, I will sic the wolves on you, Naraku!" the man snickered.

"You have already waned Inuyasha. That girl you hide will be ensnared by me. But if you beg right now, I will make it quick and maybe a swift death to take her after wards. How about it young women? Want to try a new man to fill your beddings 'cause this rotten mutt of mine surly couldn't have been able to please you." Kagome coughed and stilled with wide eyes. Inuyasha had had enough.

"Naraku, leave her out of this! She remains pure. I haven't touched her. She is allowed to leave without your cursed figure on her!"

"Ahhh, I find this one woman for you to have and yet with all her beauty you couldn't take her? You would let her die virgin? For shame. Take her now for all I care, I will have her either way." He laughed.

"Kagura…" the wolf howled in frustration. She wanted to tear the monster's flesh, if her master would ease up just a little bit more, she surly would do her duty.

"You have heard my warning you fucking mutt. I will have her, she will not make it out alive. I guarantee you that, you have my cursed flesh. I make that a promise, and a promise that I will make sure will never be forgotten." With that, he lead his horse away.

Inuyasha let a breath of air go through him as he let go of Kagura who was indeed upset with her hackles raised. Kagome looked up at him. "Inuyasha, what is going on?" He looked lost and terrified.

"I am so sorry." with that he picked her up. Kagome didn't realize what was going on until she was back in the castle next to a door she hadn't seen before. An awful thought crossed her mind. 'He is going to lock me up in his dungeon! Gods no! No! Father"

"Please let me go, let me go Inuyasha! I will not let you do this!" He stayed silent and kept walking down the lonely stepped hallway. As she kicked and struggled, he did not do anything, nothing affected him. Her cries and punches did nothing to faze him.

"I will not allow you to be harmed. This is the only way." he whispered. She screamed more, tearing her clothes that were already down hill, reviling some flesh, but he didn't even blink. Kagome was frightened. It was dark, the darkness that took life without the wisp of dust. Was he really going to leave her down here?

"Your master will not be please Inuyasha, after what I tell him! I swear it. Now let me go." nothing. They reached a cell door. Locked of course so he had to get the key out. He maneuvered Kagome into one arm. She thought to use this as in advantage. She kicked his shin, making him grunt but otherwise his arms were still metal bars that held her. As soon as the door opened, he through her non -to-gently onto the rocked ground. "Inuyasha!!!" She yelled as he shut the thick wooden door.

666666666

He could hear her pants and shedding tears. He stood there long, listening to all the curses she could come up with and placing his name at the end of each one. How he long to go in there, hold a dagger to her and demand she cut out his heart. It made his heart bleed as she finally gave up on tears and passed out from exhaustion. He stoop there for moments more, listening to her last sleepy hiccups then headed up stairs to gain comfort from his loyal companions to join him mourning all that had happened in less then a days job. He couldn't, he wouldn't be able to handle what to do when she woke, finding herself in that dungeon. The dungeon where so much of his life changed. The only one with a key. The key to keep her safe, and his own soul as well.

Okay, there is an update. You get to learn about Inuyasha a little bit. Hopefully you guys will understand more with the next chapter! I hope to get many reviews so please do! I need to know if I am doing okay so far. Ja mata!

ShadowStar666


	11. Chapter 11

Wow. Thank you guys for reviewing. I know that half of you who read this just want to murder me because I just don't know how to update. Sorry. I just have major writers block I usually too drained from working. Please forgive me. That you for those who took the time to review. You guys really don't know how much that means to me.

Kagome1514- Thanks for your review, and I love your fic the Distant Hanyou (people you must check out her fic!) I can't wait for you to update again on that one. Thanks again for your review.

Zonza- Dude, love the name. Very cool. Thank you for complimenting my style of writing. I have always like the old English a bit more than I should, so I put it into my work as much as I can without over doing it. Answer to your questions, let me think……….. 1. You have to wait. 2. You have to wait. 3. Ummm… I am thinking you going to half to wait. Sorry… I am in one of those moods for some reason. I just messing. Thanks for reviewing. I am happy you like it.

Lady Sango 7- Yeah, I just can't spell right and my computer doesn't like me either. I get inspired to write the next chapter so then I don't care if I can really spell anything right. Sorry, I shall try to improve. My ex really does get on my nerves, got any suggestions? I mean the way you can right Sango and Kagome's characters, I am just dying for some advice from you! LoL. Thanks for reviewing.

Nikkler- I like your name too. Thanks for your review. I really hope a chapter is never too long… but sometimes they can be to short. Thanks for the hugs; I give you a hug back. Hope you like this next chapter!

Kerri- Glad I have caught your interest! Thank you for your review! I hope you remember to find me again!

Ks-Starshine- it my buddy! Thanks for reviewing. I knew you would like that chapter. It had info. Just to make you happier, you and the rest of da' readers will get to know even more. You just got the basics. I think I will keep writing. Can't just leave you hanging. Thank you!

Okays, now to start the chapter!

Chapter 11 To be a Caged Dove

Kagome's world seemed cold, like nothing was there between her and the flakes of snow. She shivered herself awake to find that maybe snow would have been more of a blessing then the cold hard stones of her prison.

'Father, what have I done?' think to herself, Kagome rose to her feet from the cold ground to look around her cell. Someone had been in here when she had fallen asleep for a blanket had fallen to her feet and there were bright candles sitting on an old marble alter, freshly lit. This gave her a chance to look around, an escape could be found if looked for thoroughly. The room gave here a since of fear and hurt. There were chains in of the opposite wall of the alter. No doubts that they had been used for torturing the prisoners. Stains set the stone in a blood red fashion, here and there. The manacles had still the crust of blood in their circular bounds. The site gave Kagome a woozy feeling and quickly backed away from the small area. She looked to the door and ran to it feeling the wall surround her. She pounded on the door twice but there was no one there. It was useless to try and scream because her throat was dry and sore.

'I'm trapped! Trapped because of my foolishness. I should have stayed with you father, to stay by your side in your last moments. Now I'll never see you again!' she began to cry again and slid next to the door down to the cold blocks again. Something moved in her collapsed and she looked toward it. The wall here was very, very weak. 'I can still get out of here!' Kagome began to dig; her eyes full of hope and her hands began to stain with her blood with each rock cutting at her. She just bit her lip and kept going for as long as she could.

There was a sudden clicking noise that came to her ears as she scooped at her hole. 'Oh no, someone is coming!' She looked around and saw the bed that she hadn't noticed before. It was small and thin but it was better than that ground. She ran to it and sat down as her door opened to reveal Myouga. 'Thank Kami! I can get out of here now.' The old man was carrying a tray what seemed to be food and bandages. He looked at her with a smile and then with a frown. Kagome looked at her bloodied hands for the first time, and placed them back into her lap with shame. The old man looked down at wall and kicked in the small progress she had made.

"There is no real reason Miss. Kagome to be diggin' in holes that are rock. Looky what you have done to your beautiful hands!" he said in English. Kagome was surprised. She had been under the impression that he could not speak anything more than his native tongue. " Come now Miss. Kagome, allow me to tend to your hands." he set himself on the bed next to her and began to wipe her hands for the dried blood, waking the wounds to begin bleeding again. Kagome did not speak at all while he did this. No emotion did not pass through he blank stare. " I do wish to talk with you. You have such I lovely voice, 'tis a shame not to hear it."

"I would speak once again if you just allow me to leave." she spoke quietly. Myouga shook his head slowly looking down on her hands.

"Can't allow that miss. You'll be in a great many dangers if young Inuyasha and me let you go. That man Naraku is one mean demon to mess with. Not a great many men have been able to escape him."

He said finished wrapping her hand. "I'll give you some salve later so you don't have to keep those wrapped for too long." He stood up and picked the blanket up off the floor and placed in onto her small bed. "No worries, we will get you outa' here as soon as it's safe, Kags, no worries." He pushed her the tray.

" I want to leave. I am in no need from protection from either of you. Just allow me to go and see my father and my brothers. Please, it may even be too late but still I must leave to be with them to the end." Kagome begged, not even looking at the food.

"Your Otou-san will be alright. Inuyasha already took care of him, he did. No worries." Myouga said lifting the lid off of her rice. " No worries. Please eat. I'll be back later to give you that salve," he said stepping away toward the door. He winced as the china smashed on the floor and as the young lady hissed at him.

"I don't need your guard's protection! Allow me to leave Damn you!" Myouga just looked at her sadly. She was standing up with her back slightly hunched, a crazed look in her eyes. " I refuse to be held captive." He was scaring him terribly.

"I'll get you that salve." he opened the door. Kagura was there waiting for him. "Ahh.. Kagura. Keep yours eyes out and be a good girl. No worries, little Kagura will be guarding your door. Just to keep everything out." He saw the girl shrink back into the bed with fright. There had been a bond between the girl and wolf but with the fierceness earlier had made Kagome doubt the kind half of the wolf. "I'll be back Kags. No worries." She through another piece of china at the door when he locked it. Swears and sniffs began again.

Sometime later, Myouga was helping the master gather eggs from the chicken coop for later. Inuyasha had been irritated after hearing the conversation down in the dungeons. The girl was not supposed to be here, and she shouldn't have to be involved. Damn that man he was to call Father.

"You sure have a mouth on you Myouga." he said. Myouga looked at him with pity and hurt. The came out from the coop. "You should have left her bandages and her food there and left. Instead you stayed with her and talked with her. Less contact with her might just save her." Myouga had a thing with shaking his head at the young ones.

"Mater Inuyasha! She not eaten' and she cries and worries about her Oyaji-san. I needed to tell her that you had done something at least. She was all bloodied, it wasn't like she wouldn't hurt herself to help her family." Myouga explained. He didn't notice that his master was tense.

"Do you think I don't see that! She is vulnerable and weak! I will not loose another to that monster! Do you understand me Myouga! I refuse to be responsible for her murder!" Myouga stood away as his master spoke. Such anger and pain came to his eyes that opened his pain. " I cannot loose another that way. I can't." He stormed away to greave in destruction.

'Two caged doves in one life time. Who will free you both? Each other through love or destroyed into death?' was his last thought before going to make dinner.

Okay, this chapter has taken me forever. Hope it's okay enough to have you guys review even if you hate me. Ja mata!

ShadowStar666


	12. Chapter 12

Okay peeps, here you are, another chapter of this fic. I hope that it pleases you and that you will forgive me for not being the best updater in the world. I hope you like this and that you have tons of reviews for me afterward. Here is you next chapter!

Chapter 12 Lost in Memories and Moments

'_How sad to see my master. Not eating, not sleeping, just not really living.' _Myouga was tired and terribly sad. The little maiden was not eating and not sleeping well just like the master. The master was up in his tower, playing his flute and not talking. He stayed in the room that killed his son and kept all of the alchemy for medicines. He would not go into his room or come down. Knowing the hanyou like he did, he did not expect that he would not be able to even have Kyren save his master. '_If this sweet maiden does not make it through Naraku then it will be the end of him… the end of my master and his forfeited life.' _

_666666666_

Inuyasha could not go down into his rooms. When he tried his head swam with incapable desires. The girl's scent was everywhere, in his beddings, in his shirts, and in his pillows. The sent stayed and stained his belongings. Not even his brush could be used on him because of her. He would not sleep again in this room for a long time. A long time… how longed for companionship of his beloved.

Her smile had been rare, but the day she held her infant, her son, _their_ _child,_ there wasn't a thing that could take that smile away from her for most of the days that followed. She could have had a good life; they both could have, with smiles for each other everyday, every breath in everyway.

Inuyasha just shook his head, then cursed, "What could I have done differently Kikyo? What could have happened to let it end differently?" He wiped his tears away with his hand and picked up his instrument again. Not even Myouga had the disrespect to come in and disrupt him when he heard the soft and pain filled song that his master played. '_I just could have died with you. You just couldn't let me die._'

666666666666

Kagome sat restlessly. She was weak and knew it but didn't or couldn't' allow herself to begin the hole again. Myouga would kick it back in and then remind her that Kagura was there, guarding her. There was no way she could escape. Myouga would not let her go and neither would that dog-eared man. '_He has no holdings on me! I need to leave one way or anther! Father please be alright, please!'_ And not for the first time in the short while she cried herself back to sleep to dream her freedom and family.

666666666666

Miroku stood by the window once more to look toward the forest. A month of searching and strangling demon and human a- like for information, and getting none. A damned month and his sister could not to be found. Her task was not fulfilled in coming home and it was worrying him to no end. "Did I send her to her death Sango? Did I?" He whimpered in his wife's hair as she held onto him.

"No, she thought what she had to do was right and so did your hope. Who knows? That dark healing angel that your father claims he saw, maybe has taken her in and is taking care of her for whatever reasons. Maybe Kagome was the one who sent him to us and may be doing something for him in return, or is trying to." Sango felt him shivering. "Kagome is alright, she is a very strong young woman and if your father is right about your mother then, Kagome could just purify anything that got in her way. That is if- that miko blood runs in her somewhere." She looked up and small a small smile seep into her husbands lips.

"She would, wouldn't she?" Sango gave a smile at him and then cursed as the little one kicked.

666666666666666

Myouga went up into his master's domain and pounded onto his master's door. "Ye' must eat something Master Inuyasha! You can't stay up here forever! That girl needs to understand why she is being placed under lock and key. She's not eaten and you're just as bad! Please come out!" But the pounds didn't reach the sensitive ears of the hanyou.

Inuyasha held a cloth that was his son's to his nose; the faintest of smell was with the blanket. If only he could have held him one last time. One last time and that could him for the next hundred years. He never knew how keen everything was to being taken away from him so swiftly. If he had any warning, any at all, he would have gotten his family as far away from here as fast as possible. But there were no warnings, no advanced notes or rumors, and not a hint of the hell that awaited his family.

The last night with his family he remembered so stubbornly, was transfixed into his mind at the moment. He lay with Kikyo on their bed watching his infant son feed from her and hiccup when he was done. Kikyo had not wanted a nursemaid. Seeing his son and her every night like that kept him happy she had declined. His son had his father's ears and his mother eyes. He had been so happy that Kikyo had finally gotten around to pet his own years that she had done it constantly with their little one when he was yowling. He had always relaxed the most in those rare and peaceful hours. Who could have told him that it would all disappear? That the fates would allow such disaster.

'_It is because I am hanyou and my stupid gift.' _With that thought though he heard the pleadings of his servant and stood. "Kyren, I do believe we need to get up and talk to our friend." Kyren rose with his master and followed him. This time he was certain for death. He could not keep living this way, but rest assured that when he went, he was going to take Naraku, his demonic father, with him to hell.

666666666666

Myouga went down into the darkness where the young maiden was being held. He had her plate in his hand and was hoping he could coax her into eating something. Two days without her eating anything had made her so fragile that Myouga was scared that she was going to break. Her wounds on her hands had healed from his master's old instructions and only left one small scar on her picky. Myouga opened the cell door with the key and stepped in.

"Kags, Miss Kags. Where are ye'-?" he looked around and spotted her with a glint in her eyes. "Miss. Kags, what are ye' over there for. Look I brought ye' some food and another blanket. Don't want ye' to get sick again do we now. Come on."

Kagome looked like she was in a trance but then blinked and slowly stood up and came over to him. "Why haven't I been freed yet Myouga? Why wont you allow me to leave? I need to leave and go home to my family. You have to let me go, tell Inuyasha that he has not the need to protect me!" she said. Myouga just slumped onto her bed.

"If you please eat something, we have stew that is hot and fresh from the fire." He took the top off of the tray and allowed her to smell the food. Her tummy grumbled in hunger. "See, your body is begin' for food. Ya need to eat." She sighed and took up the spoon and dipped it into the stew. It was very good and she quickly devoured it. Myouga look very pleased.

"So where is that cowardly body guard that can't look me in the face." Myouga looked down and shook his head. "I'm sorry, I can't always predict when my mouth decides to run away from me. What is it about him that makes you hold him in a higher light? Please, talk to me. I just want the company. It's quite lonely down here." He didn't answer her and so she tried what she already knew. "Why is this man, a danger to me? Why am _I_ in danger?"

Myouga looked at her for a moment and thought back and began the tale of his friend and his master, he kept his identity of course a secret from her. Kagome took a sip from what she found to be watered wine. She sat quietly and waited for his tale.

"It all started with the young wife dying. She left Lord Naraku into turmoil. He was very aggressive and wouldn't calm down for anyone. It was praised when we found out the castle was to have a new bride soon though after a month of the castles' mourning. She was a welled groomed mistress and came from a good family background. But unluckily for her, her father didn't care about her happiness but insisted that it was a blessing for her to wed the lord of such power. Kikyo was not at all happy and more fearful of the new husband she would wed. When her father could not get her out of her room he denied her things. She was very, very a cleaning type and wished to have at least a bath a day. In turn she was forbidden to bathing. She would not speak for two months and she was not fed but bread and was only given water to dip it in."

"When she finally broke and came here, she was very lonely and was given time to adjust before being wed. But that did not help. She wouldn't speak much and was very frightened of the lord. So kept to her rooms and she learned nothing about her place here. So upon hearing that his bride would not come out of her rooms, he assigned a person to be with her to get her to come out of her shell. She was to learn customs of the house from him and learn the grounds. That person was Inuyasha."

"He taught her much but didn't think it was such a good idea. He argued with Lord Naraku with the orders. He thought that he should not be around the beauty woman. But Lord Naraku just laughed about his concerns." Myouga explained. He took a breath but did not continue. Kagome frowned and looked at the 'healer'.

"Please, why was he so concerned?" Myouga said nothing. "What was he concerned about?"

Myouga gave her a gut lurching stare before speaking.

"He was scared that she would take her own life." Kagome felt a tremble run through her. Why would a young woman want to take her own life because of a man? Was she so desperate to get away from him? Was he that horrible?

"Did she?" she asked quietly, as if the darkness would jump after her for asking the question.

"No but she did something that was just as unforgivable as taking her life." he paused and she waited. "She fell in love with Inuyasha."

"She fell in love with Naraku's guard?" But then why wouldn't the young maiden? Inuyasha was considerably young compared to the aging of the Lord, who wouldn't? "But, aren't you like a brother to Naraku? Why couldn't you talk him out of the marriage to her? Surely you tried?" She added.

"I tried to reason with both Naraku and Kikyo. Naraku wanted what was his rightfully and Kikyo… she felt everything with her heart and could not deceive herself giving it to someone else who would never care." He gaze turned to the candles lit on the mantle.

"What happened to her?" For a moment she thought he wouldn't answer but then as she looked away he regained the voice of his story.

"Everyone began to fear for her safety, he sadness could not be hidden from the eyes of the Lord. Naraku couldn't help but see the closeness between Inuyasha and Kikyo. Inuyasha kept a distance from her as much as he could. Then he could not keep it when he found her in the garden weepin'. Kikyo cried and clung to him much longer than a to-be-bride should have been with another man for. Naraku saw this and went into a full on rage that lasted and lasted. Inuyasha tried to take the blame away from Kikyo, doing the honorable thing but could not predict the very thing I had been trying to convince her from doing. She asked to lord that he not proceed with the betrothal because she was in love with another."

"Did he grant her freedom?"

"No, like I said, Lord Naraku wanted what was his and his only and would not let her go. He knew that she could not love him, but that didn't matter." Myouga shook his head, like many times he had done before. It was like he was trying to un-mixed the pieces that scrambled from the last 50 years. "She went to Inuyasha for comfort, not knowing what to do. Her love and passions were his, her heart and her soul would only ever be. It was very confusing. One hand, he had his Lord's anger at him ready to strike, but his koishii, his beloved, had his heart and soul as well and could not stop those feelings as much as they both tried. Inuyasha shielded her as much as he could from the pain that could have come upon them fast."

Kagome thought about how he had shielded her from Naraku. He made it feel like she was hidden and could not be seen. She had felt protected, even when Kagura began to growl. She was there to protect her and not allow any harm come to her. Had Inuyasha done this previously with his beloved? Had he looked the great lord in the eye and told him that his loyalty was to her and not him? Such hell they most of gone through just because they were in love.

"Kikyo loved Inuyasha beyond life itself," Myouga continued. "Naraku banned them from his castle. Kikyo found a cabin to share with a miller's wife and family. Inuyasha found work for another farm and sheared sheep. Both worked hard for each other but kept in secret with the love between each other. It was proof enough when Kikyo tried to hide the swelling of her belling with no avail. Her belly grew with roundness from a pup and with the grin Inuyasha had, it was well known who could be the father. They were truly happy and you could see it when they looked at each other. Where you found one, you could see the other around as well. You could tell those two were meant to be." he paused again taking a deep breath; the sparkle that had lit from the speaking of their love vanished suddenly. "Naraku though was not stupid. He was a selfish Lord and could not help the madness that spread into his mind."

"He couldn't allow forgiveness to enter his heart?" Kagome asked quietly. Myouga smirked.

"What left of that demon's heart was to little to keep the vengeance that gathered from their union? One night he left his people and castle, leaving them leaderless. The castle went up I mysterious flames but all knew that it had been Naraku that had done it."

"Well, why couldn't you lead the people? Why not take up the leadership in your brother's absence?" she asked him seriously. The old flea laughed at the question as if it were nonsense.

"I am no leader and certainly could not try." Kagome couldn't argue with him. What she had seen while dinning with them, it seemed that Inuyasha had more authority them his lord. "Naraku did return though. But it was the week that Inuyasha and Kikyo's son was born. By then of course, the two had married and were very please to be with each other. But Naraku had such vengeance in him; he cursed Inuyasha and the faithless woman. W-what he did to them wasn't human. " He stopped and let free tears run down his cheeks. Kagome patted his back and waited.

"Please, please go on. Please tell me, what happened?" She needed to help carry the burden of those tears, of that knowledge that had him cringing and not able to speak. Her touch though seemed to have scared him and he was struggling to get up to his feet. Kagome grabbed a hold of his fine robe and begged. "Help me get out of here please! He can't keep me locked in here. You can't." Myouga just shrugged and uttered, 'I just can't'. Kagome shook. "Then please tell me why I am caged like a prisoner. What does this curse have on me?" Kagome shattered into a full fury of tears that crashed onto her cheeks.

"Naraku, Naraku will hurt ye' real bad miss. Kags. He'll hurt ya real bad." was his answer. He pulled loose of her hold and walked out of the room with the anguish. Kagome shuttered and wept.

666666666

Myouga turned to lock the door that had the sad little one inside. He fumbled with the key as out the shadow, his master came into his site, sitting on the last stone step. "Inuyasha! It is good to see you about the livin'. And you as well Kyren." The wolf looked up at the sound of his name and went back down to bath his paw.

"How is she? You were in there for quite sometime Myouga. Is there anything you wish to tell me Myouga?" he asked as if known the answer already. Myouga looked down from his master's eyes.

"She hasn't been sleepin' on the bed and just now, I finally was able to get her to eat something." Myouga glanced up. Inuyasha looked like he was getting a temper on him.

"You much have done something to get her to eat." Myouga just shrugged. "Is my wife's memory not respected and honored in my own home?" Myouga's shoulders lapsed and he felt like whimpering himself.

"I thought she-she deserves to be warned master. I promise that I didn't tell her all. Not even of your importance. The girl knows nothing of the details, none of the personal ones, I mean." Inuyasha sighed and put a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"I know you meant well. But now, I bet anything she is terrified and probably going to weep again for a while." Myouga who already had tears in his eyes looked questionable at his Lord. "What you said couldn't vanish from her ears. But I do ask that you speak to her no more about the past." He gave the flea a look.

" I promise my lord." he gave a small smile. "I do believe though that it's time our Kags had a good warm bath." Inuyasha gave a smile of his own and nodded.

666666666666666666666

Okay, well that is the end of that chapter. I hope it is good and long enough for you guys. I hope you got some unasked questions answered and will give me some good reviews. Thanks for reading. I'll try to get better at updating now that I somewhat have some drive in me. Till next time,

ShadowStar666


	13. Chapter 13

Hey peeps! Anyone miss me? If not, have you missed at least the chapter? Okay, okay. I know… I am the worst person to ever learn how to update. Don't kill me, please. O.O any way, I hope that you all enjoyed the last chapter and I want to say thank you to all how reviewed. To newcomers for this story, welcome and expect to get mad at me a lot and to the treasured few reviewers, thank you for putting up with me. I hope you all like this new chapter. Ja mata!

P.S. umm… I know that my grammar sucks so I am going to be going through my fics and umm fixing them so that they will be better. I know that I should do that before, I just get to anxious to have the chapter out when I get them done, I don't always re-recheck the chapters. I promise I am getting better with that, I swear. I hope there isn't too much to fix in this chapter. Count mistakes and that just means I have to improve that much more.

Chapter 13 A Promised Gift Shredded by the Loss of Life

Inuyasha helped Myouga carry hot water down, along with a tub for the lady to wash in. Of course she never saw Inuyasha, and so when they got close enough to the door, Kagome helped bring things in while the real lord hid in the shadows. She had proved two things to the lord. One, she didn't mind helping out others even if they were supposed to be a servant to her. Two, being that she was quite strong for a lady of wealth, which made him wonder what her father allowed her to do to keep up the founded strength.

They hauled the hot water until the tub was full enough so that when her body immersed, it would not over flow too much. Myouga provided her with soft soaps that unbeknown to her, belonged to the fair Queen Iziyo, Inuyasha's mother. They were well kept and would make even the softest skin even smoother and softer then before. Kagome had said 'thank you' to Myouga after he had retrieved another two blankets for her to wrap herself in when she finished with her bath.

"No problem my lady. If you behave today, I believe there may be a chance that we could allow you out of here and walk around the castle a bit. Maybe not outside, but just enough to get a feel for the castle and stretch your legs out." He said, laying a new outfit that his master had picked out himself. Kagome looked at him for a moment as if he were a God.

"Really! I could walk around outside of this cage for a while?" she spoke excitedly. Myouga gave a chuckle.

"As long as you eat all of your food and stay by mine or my servant's side. Understand?" He watched as her smile fell just a little before nodding her head. Apparently, the thought of being with his master would make her uncomfortable. (Remember Kagome still doesn't know that Inuyasha is the real lord here. So in which case it may be a little confusing. Sorry)

"Come now, I leave you be and let you wash. I'll check up on you later, all right? If you need anything, just say 'Kagura' and she'll come get me or Inuyasha." Kagome gave him a confused look. "The wolf has been trained very well, no worries my lady. Enjoy your bath." With that, Myouga closed the dark, wooden door to allow her some privacy.

6565666566565

"Your really going to allow her out and about master?" the old flea asked, trying to keep up with his long legged friend.

"Yes. Naraku hasn't shown his ugly self for a while now. I think allowing her to walk about would get her more comfortable with this place and have her trust us to take care of her much easier." Inuyasha said with a grin. The girl was getting to him and he felt he wanted to please her in some way. He hadn't really looked at her for a little more than two days, but he heard speak with Myouga quite often and listened to her voice specifically. It had a melody that took him back to the first time he met her. Even when she was upset, a person could hear that melody calling to them.

He thought a nice walk would do her some good and her own brush might get a smile out of her. Even though he needed her to be safe and locked up, didn't mean that he wished for her unhappiness.

"Come Myouga. You walk to slow." He kept his pace and heard the flea double-timing to keep up. They were going to the shrine he built for his deceased wife and son. He put just about everything that had been theirs in there. It stayed locked away in its walls so that he could hide and visit them when he could bear the torture. He stopped a moment before reaching for the handle. Myouga stayed back and would wait to be asked to join his master, if he did, before moving again.

Inuyasha entered the old building and was blasted by old scents and memories. It had been six months before he had the guts to enter this last and remembered why. The scents were almost gone, but not so much that he couldn't remember them. All the same though, within the next year, they would completely vanish. Who knew? Maybe he would go with them.

He walked to the portrait of his beloved and child and knelt down. He lit the candles that framed the picture that he, himself had painted two days before their doom.

'Please, my love, watch over the others and me for the next few days of this life. I will have revenged for you both soon. I k-know that I haven't been in here for a long time, but I do think of you often. Send my love to our young one.' he paused in his prier. 'You would like this girl Kagome. She is sweet but has a fiery temper that reminds me so much of you. I only hope that she lives through this and does not suffer the same fate as you did, koishii. I love you still, but I need to protect her. There is something in her that I sense and I feel something stirring in me that I haven't felt for so long. I love you and I hope to see you again my love.'

Inuyasha bowed and blew out the candles. They had her favorite scent of vanilla and apple. The scents that reminded him again of Kagome. He grabbed one of the combs of Kikyou's and two barrettes for the lady and sent a special thanks to his lost love. He then went to an old oak chest and pulled out two different kimonos. She would really like these. He bowed again to the portrait and came out of the shrine to see Myouga sitting there waiting for his return. A look of surprise was on the old man's face but he said nothing until the door was locked.

"Master, do your truly wish to allow Miss. Kagome to use those items?" he asked in wonder and of awe. Inuyasha gave him a grand smile to his old friend and turned around, stopping them for a moment.

"I do. This will see to it our little Kags feel more at home as a guest then a prisoner." He resumed his path and left Myouga with a small smile. That was until Inuyasha stopped in his tracks again with his nose in the air. His master ran toward the front gates as fast as he could without caring whether or not the he was with him.

The flea did find his master after a minute but wished to Kami that he was seeing something wrong, that his vision was going or something. In Inuyasha's arms was that of Kyren or what was left of the great wolf. Inuyasha held his face in the bloody animal that was both friend and brother. The wolf was bloody and the evidence of the rope suggested that he was hanging someway before the master cut him down. The beast's eyes were slashed along with his front and back paws. There was another cut that Myouga could see spilling out along the arm of his master that had to have come from his throat.

Before Myouga could say anything, he heard a deep growl come from his master. "Leave us." He took the clothing that had been dropped, thankfully, away from the blood and went to Miss. Kagome as fast as he dared. If Kyren was killed inside, there was no way that the young miss would be taking her walk today.

""''Don't hurt me""" please"'""666666

Kagome had washed with the creamy soaps and had soaked for a long while before getting out of the bath. She wrapped herself in the blankets to get warm then got brave enough to get dressed. The kimono that was on her bed was of buttermilk silk. It was a simple in design but was certainly beautiful. She changed quickly but kept a blanket over her shoulders until her hair would dry.

She was going to get to walk about the castle today! No more gloomy walls or scary mantles, well at least for a while. She wished that Myouga would come get her soon and hoped that he would bring a comb so she could brush her tangled hair. As if her prayers were answered, she heard the patter of feet coming to her door.

"Myouga, is that you?" she asked. She heard a howl from Kagura suddenly, but the sound of a key in her door made her relax.

"Yes it is my lady. I brought you some items and some bad news I'm afraid," he said with a pain. Kagome's hopes died with the whimpers of the lonely wolf outside her door, which echoed throughout the dungeon.

$$& no worries, you'll see her more later. $#

Inuyasha dug a grave and buried his best friend in it before the sun had set. He set a makeshift cross above the grave that read, 'Best friend, ally, and brother. Kyren.' He heard his wolves howl one by one for their loss of a father and a mate. Kagura was the last to sound and had probably scared Kagome. 'Myouga is with her so she'll be fine. She is going to be very angry though about her walk.' he thought.

It was hard to burry his best friend into the ground. He placed him under the tree that they had sat by for hours when they were younger. The thought of facing his enemy without his wolf brother next to him made him uncomfortable but knew his spirit lurked in his youngest pup and would come out before long to help him in battle. He whispered words to his comrade and left with his spirit darkened.

He walked back to the castle, needing to get out of the drenched clothing of sweat and blood. He needed to go see the woman he held captive. After he changed he would go to see her. He was not so sure she would be calm about this.

oh boy(&(&lasfjda987

"Why can't I leave? I mean, it's safe in the castle." Kagome argued. Myouga had tried to talk to Kagome about not going outside today, or rather for a long while. She was beyond angry and had reverted back to the fact that they didn't need to keep her here. Myouga didn't think it wise to tell her what all that had happened. He just told her that there was a deadly message from Naraku and that it wasn't safe to wonder about. Kagome wouldn't listen though.

"Please Miss. Kagome, understand we are trying to protect you from harm. Please understand." he pleaded.

"Why can't you _understand_ Lord Myouga! I need to go home. You don't need to protect me. There is no reason he should be after me. I haven't been touched or rather talked to by your servant. Let me go!" she cried. Myouga just backed up towards the door. As he opened the door, Kagome out of desperation, grabbed his shirt. He was terrified and tried to struggle free.

"Please, let go Kags. You have to be protected. Y-you have to be safe." She still clung to him. She wanted her home, she wanted her family, and she didn't want to be alone.

"Kagome let him go." a pause "Myouga come here." Kagome did as she was told for fear of that voice. She hadn't heard it since she was placed down here. She knew he was around from time to time from the padding of Kagura, but hadn't seen or heard from him in a long time.

"You can't order him around," she whispered. He came to the door opening it wide enough for him to get through but then closed when he was fully in and Myouga gone. He wore complete black, complemented by a black and sliver cape across his shoulders. He looked fierce and his golden eyes held a powerful sorrow. His ears were back as if they were trying to hide and his body was tense. She backed away slowly from the half demon with fear but when she was far enough, she held her ground and her head high.

"I can too Kagome, for he is my servant." he responded after a moment. The truth came crashing into her. It all fit. Myouga's little understanding of different languages, his clothing and his shakiness. Inuyasha's ability to understand and 'protected ness' of him and herself. His forcefulness. He was a lord and couldn't truly act any other way. He looked a bit smug but that fell as she started to weep with confusion and torture.

"You joke." she whispered with a steady breath, even as her tears fell.

"I don't joke. Myouga is my servant and Naraku is my father. The truth has now been told Lady Kagome," he said with emphasis on the lasting few words. She shook with fear and fell to the ground. He looked down but did not go to her, fearing what she would do.

"That means everything, everything that he has spoken was a lie! About who Naraku is and about my father! You lied!" She screamed.

Inuyasha came to her then. She needed to know. "No, little one. No. Your father is well. I treated him and he recovers. The wound closed. Your Oyaji-san lives. I promise you." He held onto her and rocked her 'till her tears subsided and her well-known hiccups were all that was left. "I swear that your Oyaji lives Kags." He felt her nod her head.

"What of this Naraku? What is the truth behind that story?" she whispered. He stilled in his rocking. "Please speak the truth," she begged in her small voice.

He swallowed. "I'll tell you all, if I can." he said and leaned against her bed, readying himself for his tale.

(&(&(&(&(&(# NO KILLING ME REMEMBER (&(&(&

Okay, here is the chapter and a murder. I know it isn't that long, but I wanted to get in an update as soon as I could. I hope you guys liked and will review. Just don't kill me okay?


	14. A Past to Cry Blood

Hey guys! Have you missed me? Yeah bad Shadow doesn't know how to update very well but I hope to change that with the fact I have my own computer now so now I don't have to share! Hhahahhhhaahahhs!!! sorry, I am excited.

Anyways we left off in this fic with Inuyasha loosing his best friend and leaving a broken promise to our Kagome. But now he is finally gaining the courage to tell the tale of his past that keeps him locked away in despair. Our hopes will lie with Kagome, if she can handle it.

Dedication to all those who have followed this story and took the time to yell at me to update. Thank you guys!

WARNING: This fic is rated correctly and hold intense violence and sexual situations such as rape. If you do not feel comfortable about this or do not like to read it what so ever this is your chance to find a different fic to read. Again, this chapter is VERY GRAPHIC. No other chapter is like this. You have been warned. Thank you.

Chapter 14 A Past to Cry Blood

The man held her tightly, curling their bodies together as he sat them in the idde of her small bed. He seemed so fearful and was shaking with the memories that were braking the locks he had bounded them with. All through his movements Kagome stayed ever so still, letting him move her, frightened that any movement could make him loose the confidence he had gathered. She waited patently, wrapped close to his warm body with his silver locks to rest her head against. She heard him take another deep breath and set his chin on the top of her head.

"Fifty years ago is when it began. My father had lost my mother a year before and had not been the same. He had become angry with everything and could not stand to be disobeyed. He killed many and tortured the innocent. People who had thought the Skikon Castle was a heaven until my father morphed it into a living hell. The called it the devil's play ground. My mother had kept him balanced but her loss effectively made him go mad."

"Did he hurt you as well?" the small woman whimpered faintly. He tightened his grip for a moment of shame.

" I am shamed. Ashamed to admit that I had left to journey after my mother past on. The castle was so lonely without her being there to make the flowers grow or throwing a celebration for the newest babe born in the village. When I came back, Myouga informed me that my father had gone crazed and had even changed his name to Naruku. I tried to go and see him, to understand what my father had become, but I was refused again and again. Rumors flew stating my father had mad a pact with spider demon to change from his proud dog demon heritage to that of an insect. We went to the council of elders that had survived my father's wrath and it was decided to try and find a new mate for him. I tried to tell them that it was impossible because our kind did not take another mate, because we mate for life. They said I was a fool and that a half breed should understand that his father was no longer the proud race of the dog demon clan and that a new mate would make a difference.

I didn't believe it was wise to included a woman of foreign origins to be mixed in this, all it could do was make it worse. But they would not listen to me. I had run off not caring about my father or the people. Who was I to tell them right and wrong? I had my doubts and my belief that my father was bound to kill the woman that was chosen, but I kept them to myself. The wouldn't listen and it was their downfall really in the end. I stayed and winced when my father agreed to have a new woman for his bed. I stayed silent when they found the woman from a noble mortal family. I stayed silent as they ripped her from all she knew to come to this hell. I stayed silent through everything... that was until I met her." He was so lost in thought.

_The moment he had seen her, he had thought of nothing else but to get her out of the is place. She had long black hair the shown and her face was pale beyond snow but had slightly rosy cheeks that allowed her deep eyes to glow mysteriously. They were brown yes that were almost consumed to a black that allowed any lighting in the room, dance in the reflection. When she spoke to her maid, it sounded soft and gentle but there was traces of ice in it that you could feel racing on your skin. He knew she was lonely and that it was understandable for the only one she really talked to was her maid. He couldn't think any less from her. _

_He requested again an audience with the Lord. It was grated for once and he had made his way there immedently. He had asked if his father could really remarry after loosing his mate only for a year. The man who cloaked himself in the dark, had hissed a yes and that he had himself picked out the bride-to-be. This had thrown him for a lop of astonishment. What had happened to the caring father that ruled with fairness and kindness?_

"My father was relentless. The Lady was terrified of him and would not come from her room. Naraku ordered me to take her around the grounds. I had no wish to, yet Naraku was not one to be refused. I began to spend time outside her door trying to coax her out. When she finally appeared after three days of being ignored, I was thrown once again by her beauty." He took a moment, taking in the flower's sent he held in his arms.

"The time we spent together was some of the happiest memories in my life, but also the scariest. Becoming so close to her when she was to wed was outrageous, but I couldn't help the feeling that I knew we both shared. Finally after a month of whatever it was we had begun, I told her that I could not see her anymore and see her as a step mother. She weeped of course saying how much she hated Naraku and that her heart only had one wish and that was to marry me. I held her longer than any man should hold another mans bride. Naraku had seen us and his fury had been unleashed.

We had no idea that we had been seen. She begged me to fight for our love and said she would speak to the lord to ask of her freedom. I told her no that her life was more important and that Naraku would never free her. We parted and stayed far from each other as we could. It was difficult but we manage until Myouga informed me that she planned to ask for her freedom three days later. I went straight to my father's study to find she was already there, on her knees and head bent in forgiveness. Naraku held his temper in check when I came into the room. It was eerie and I didn't feel right.

He began to speak to us. He spoke of how this might have been currupted by his advisers and that they had already been murdered for the disloyalty. Kikyo had flinched but held her face down to hide the tears. He spoke of how he knew that Kikyo was already impure and that she was to be banished from his castle as long as he was not there. To me my father said that my loyalty had wavered. It was okay seeing that Kikyo was a witch and that with her being gone I wasn't to see her ever again. My father called his guards in. He commanded that he kill Kikyo's maid and then remove Kikyo from the castle. If she tried to come back, she would experience what her maid went through.

Kikyo wept and they dragged her from the room. I pleaded with my father to change the decion, that it was my fault and not hers. It was my weakness not hers and to let her maid live. My father would not listen and banished me from his rooms. So I turned quickly from the rooms to try and save the life of Kikyo's maid. When I got to the woman rooms, I had been to late. Blood drenched every inch of the room and the woman was left spiraled out on her bed. I knew that she had been raped before they had killed her, the way that they had left her body. Her clothing had been torn from her body, the ripped clothes spread from the area. Naraku had probably ordered her death before Kikyo had come to him, already knowing what was happening. He did it all for show.

I ran from the scene and found Myouga. I asked him to make a grave for the young woman and to put her in place. Myouga did as I asked quickly and without question. I ran to the nearest window from the castle to look out the doors to the castle. I watched as they threw my love out of the castle with one bag of cloth. I let my tears fall freely. She looked back at the castle as if seeing me and I knew that we would still see each other no matter the banishment.

A month went by and I knew Kikyo had managed to find a job as a wash woman in the village. We had been sending secret notes to each other and managed to see each other once. Then my father sought to leave the castle for a while. He left the castle under my watch and left to do whatever he was planning to do. I was able to see Kikyo more freely and secretly were married under the supervision of dear friends that we had made. Soon my love carried our babe in her womb. We tried to be quiet about it. It had been three months since my father had been gone and he would be returning about the time that we would be expecting the babe to draw breath. It would be close. So we hid our love and only few knew our relationship. It was hard to not be excited about our child for me and Kikyo had the difficulty of hiding her pregnancy. She wore larger clothing to try and hide it but we both knew it was useless.

Finally after a year came from my father said he would return. Kikyo hadn't given birth and my nerves were shot." Inuyasha took a deep breath. He hadn't stopped for such a long time that Kagome had been thrown into it all. " My father never showed back up. Instead he sent a letter telling me to rule with a firm hand and allowed Kikyo to return to the castle. We were joyous. I believed that my father had found happiness for where ever he was. I was a fool.

We lived in the castle bringing up my son into the world four days later after the letter had made it's mark. The people were happy that I had taken a wife and already had a child as an heir. The villagers were peaceful and life had been great. I was constantly using my skills as a healer to help the villagers with wounds or births. I was able to bring my son with me to show off and love both my wife and babe in the open." Kagome began to cry for his joy that he had. If Inuyasha noticed, he didn't respond. He wrapped himself completely in the past, tears flooded his face and his claws had cut into her flesh but backed off on their own accord. He wasn't here with her he was with his wife in the past.

"A half year after we had been together in our eden something felt wrong. One day the villagers came for help. The cattle had been masicured and the sheep had gone. Then a woman was murdered. I was confused and sent my men to investigate it. I never saw any again. I asked Kikyo if she would take our baby to her father's lands until I could figure out what was happening. She fought with me for days but I needed her to get to safety. The feeling I had was growing as a warning but she fought me still saying my feelings were illusions and that we would figure it out together. It kept growing and I fought back asking her to think of our son. It finally gave way to my side. She would leave in three days. We spent all of our time together in those last days together. I finally finished a painting of her holding our child in her arms with them both looking at me. She said that I finally graduated my lessons in playing the flute. I had been working so hard to learn the craft.

The last night that we had together is the night that will always been in my mind. Her playing with our babe as he fell asleep. She had always said she would rather feed her child rather then have another woman do it."

_Their scents of a newborn feed by the milk of his mother was in the air, the smell of her hair from the bath they had taken together with their child with the salts and potions he made for her, the feel of her silky skin against his own. They were wrapped together in a bubble of peace. Who knew that it would come braking down the next day?_

"I went to the docks to make sure everything was in order for my families travel. I was only gone for a little while. The entire castle was locked and secured so I was not worried. I had taken Kago with me and we traveled quickly. Everything was ready and their belongings were on the boat packed. I was nervous about the babe crossing the sea but I had the feeling they would be safe on the ship and that they would make it. As I was coming home I fell from Kago as a woman's scream rang in my head and the vision of blood blinded my eyes. I stood from where I fell and leapt. I needed to get home. The screams had come from Kikyo and I knew she was in danger.

I left Kago behind knowing I would reach them faster on foot. I pushed myself to my limits and leapt over the gate noticing that it was still intact. I heard a scream from the tower and bound my way there. When I took the stairs someone blocked my way. My father stood in front of me with anger and a gleam. ' Don't I get a welcome home? ' he said. I just stood there stunned. My father was home and Kikyo was screaming somewhere. I asked him what he was doing here. He laughed. I never saw it coming. One of his men came up and hit me, knocking me in the back of the head.

I awoke later, finding I was held by someone with grate strength. I couldn't move at all with one arm being around my neck and my arms bent behind my back in a locked position. It took me a moment to figure out where I was for me to calm down. I saw my love crying, screaming and reaching for something. Another man held her by the waist not even trying to restrain her arms. I was in rage for him touching her. My attention changed though with the cry of my son. I looked over to where the sound had come from, finding my father holding our babe by the neck out of the tower window. His bleeding cries stabbed my heart. I heard Kikyo begging for forgiveness and for our child back. I started trying to brake from my captor. He was strong and began to cut my air supply. The last thing I heard were my sons unanswered screams disappearing over the edge and my father's laughter blending with Kikyo's screams. I blacked out again with tears staining my face."

He was trembling with rage. Kagome's tears were full on now. The pain of loosing a child, could she bare the rest of his tale? His eyes were misty and his heart beat-ed faster. Tears fell from his face unfelt by him but soaked her hair. She didn't care. He had lost his son by the very man he called father. How could this get any worse? She didn't want to know yet she knew she needed to know. She needed to know how he could still be alive, and what happened to Kikyo.

"The next time I woke up I was down in the dungeons. I sprang quickly from my spot hoping to go and try to heal my son but I was almost knocked back out by the metal chain around my neck. It was attached to the wall. My wrists hand been chained as well. I looked around, smelling Kikyo's tears. 'Ha! That son of yours was weak, Inuyasha. As weak as you and this bitch.' my father mocked me. He lifted a blanket off of table that was in the middle of the room, twenty feet from where I was. What I saw still haunts me. Kikyo lay beaten on the table with blood coming from every where. She had fought with everything she had and even seemed to use a power I had never seen from her before. My father's henchmen were covered in her blood but showed wounds were she had burned them. ' Your finally awake for the best part.' " He was swept again in memories.

_His father loomed over him. "Lets see how well this bitch can be broken in now that we have an audience. Let me go first." he taunted. He went over to Kikyo and bent over her. "Now bitch, lets see how you like to take in a real demon and not the half wit son of mine. Her screams hit Inuyasha's ears as his father plunged his rood into her. He pounded relentlessly. Inuyasha was in a full rage. He struggled to reach her, the chains cut him deep around his wrists and neck but he didn't notice. He fought and struggled as Kikyo's screams filled the room. _

_"Kikyo! KIKYO!" His screams blended with hers. They cried for each other. Yet it wasn't enough. They hadn't been able to get to each other. His father finished his business and pulled himself out of her. Inuyasha saw that the man's privates were covered in blood, blood of Kikyo. He had ripped her apart._

_"That was great. Thanks. Your screams made it even better." Kikyou was silent now and her eyes were unfocused. Naraku summand one of his men. "Your turn Hetien." The man had had a long braided pony-tail and almond black eyes. His fangs gleamed as he looked at Inuyasha and laughed. "This will be enjoyable." He untied his pants but started to kiss and cut Kikyo's chest with his claws, and her tiny whimpers of pain reached his ears at full blast. Again, she was raped in front of __him and he couldn't do anything. The man entered her with his claws first, cutting her from the insides the licked the blood from his hands.Then plunged into her without restraint. Kikyo screams filled the room again. It wasn't long until Inuyasha blacked out again from the collar cutting off the oxygen to his body. _

" I don't know how many times I woke to find her being raped over and over again until her voice was broken. She no longer fought them or moved at all. Her eyes had dulled and her breath was uneven. Then suddenly I awoke with the chains unbound. I jumped and rushed to her side. I tried with all my might to heal her, I used all of the power I had and still it wasn't enough. She was bleeding from her internal organs. I cried to her and held her hand. She was still alive, fighting to stay alive for me."

_"Inuyasha, please see what you can do for our child. I am already dying, my life is at an end. There is a chance to use your power and save our son." she whispered. It was so quiet, that he could hardly even hear her. _

_"Kikyo please don't leave me. I love you, please don't leave me!" Inuyasha cried. He held her tighter. Blood seeped from her month and she coughed. Her legs were wide open and he closed them then pulled a blanket over her and then took her hand again._

_"Promise me you will live Inuyasha. Do not leave this world, you were born to do great things. Live for me. I love you." Her eyes had shut and she took one last shaky breath and was gone. A scream erupted from the castle were the Lady of Shikon Castle passed onto the world of the dead._

" I don't really remember what happened next. My mind went into a blank stage when Kikyo died. I remember finding my son's broken body by the tower. Kikyo's hopes of me bringing him back to life was impossible. The monster had broken his little neck from the drop. My powers were gone." He trembled and Kagome held him to her. He had been threw so much. "I buried them by my mother's grave and made a shrine. I then banished all servants and villagers around the castle. Myouga is the only one who stayed which had surprised me. Naraku sent a letter two days letter making it clear that if any female came into this castle that their fates were the same as Kikyo's." Kagome took in a breath.

"Now you know why you must stay here, in this dungeon. If you don't listen to me, you will die. I can't let that happen again, I can't." he whispered the last words, shaking still. Kagome stayed silent. Only one thing ran through her mind.

'I am not getting out of her alive.'

666

I hope this was an okay chapter, I am sorry if it was to graphic but that is why it has taken so long to write. You now know the story of Kikyo and Inuyasha, what could happen now?

Thanks and hope you review,

ShadowStar666


	15. Note

Auther's note:

Sorry guys. I just wanted to tell you that any updates for a while are going to be the revised chapters so that they 'fill' out more in the story and hopefully gramer and spelling will be better. Please if you feel like a good refresher, this is the perfect opertunity to do just that. If there are still so many mistakes, just write a review to yell at me. Thank you and I hope you'll forgive. The next chapter is still being worked on, I just think that you all deserve to have this fic cleaned up a bit.

Thank you to all those who have reviewed and have stuck with this story. I hope to keep it going and keep you all happy!

Ja mata!

Shadow


End file.
